


You Deserve Love, And You'll Get It

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bruce, Bat Family, Bat Family Adopts Tony, Crossover, DC and Marvel, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Stony Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony-centric, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: After the Civil War, Tony is trapped in his abusive relationship with Steve and is desperate to find escape. His team hates him, and is blind to Steve's abuse. So when he finds refuge in Gotham with an old friend, he learns that he is very much worth loving, and the Waynes will fight to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I don't know what this is, okay!? Look, all you gotta know to understand is Marvel Avengers cinematic universe, Bat-family, and Justice League ish. They all like co-exist here. Oh, the JLA doesn't exist at the beginning and I kind of build it how I want (I am the author, I make the rules) but trust me, it'll all fall together. Also, RIP Stony shippers who read this. Enjoy.

Tony shakily raised his hand to the door. He would've liked to say he was shaking from the cold, but in reality he was shaking with fear. If Steve found out Tony wasn't in his shop... there would be hell to pay.

Tony knocked.

The door swung open, and a young boy glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"You're Tony Stark." The boy said flatly, his voice filled with a posh arrogance. He glared at Tony like something he had scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

"Yes, I-" Tony started.

"Damian!" A familiar voice from in the house shouted. Tony had to resist crying with relief at hearing it. "Who's at the door?"

"That idiot Tony Stark, the one who flies around in a metal suit!" The boy shouted back.

"Then for the love of god, let him  ** _in_** , Damian! It's freezing out there!" The voice shouted back. The boy scowled at that, but stepped aside from the doorway to let Tony in.

Tony's heart melted when he saw Bruce Wayne standing in the living room, cleaning up broken shards of something.

"Bruce, it's good to see you." Tony smirked a bit. "Nice kid, by the way. Domesticated looks good on you."

Bruce shot Tony a glare that held no heat, Tony could see the smile in his old friend's eyes. Bruce wore a plain white tee shirt with some random stains, a pair of white wash jeans with ripped knees, and no footwear. Tony would've scolded Bruce for that, but who was he to give a lecture on safety? Bruce's hair was a wild mess, and he looked as handsome as Tony remembered.

"Tony, it's good to see you." Bruce set down the glass shard in his hands and gave Tony a light hug. Neither of them were ones for hugging, but their friendship was beyond that.

Bruce smiled, but there was worry and tension in his eyes. Tony didn't blame him. Tony wasn't the type for random drop bys, and if he showed up unannounced, after not seeing each other for too long, there was always going to be a reason.

Tony had always admired Bruce. The two understood each other on a level most people couldn't begin to comprehend. Tony had been one of the first people to figure out that Bruce was the Dark Knight, and it baffled him how it wasn't more obvious to the public. Tony may have been a genius, but Bruce was just as smart, in his own ways. Bruce had a way of following breadcrumbs Tony couldn't even see, and solved mysteries before Tony even had all the clues. Bruce could read people, and with the cowl, he could easily make anyone, criminal or not, putty in his hands. But beyond seeing Bruce as an extraordinary man, Tony saw him as a good friend, one of the few people he could trust, and didn't have a biased view.

 

* * *

 

_"Why do we have to go some funeral?" Tony pouted._

_His mother pursed her lips. "Because, bambino, we're good friends with the Waynes, and it's only right to pay our respects. Just be quiet and respectful, Anthony." She said firmly._ _Tony scowled and tugged at the black suit he was wearing as they sat in the limousine._

_"It's a shame for them to die so brutally like that." Uncle Obie shook his head. "I always knew Gotham was too violent. A damned shame. And to think they left behind a son only Tony's age." The man sounded like he was trying to look sorrowful, but Tony saw through it._

_The funeral was quiet and depressing, and Tony tried his hardest to hide in the shadows as people paid their respects to the fresh plots. Tony was young, but he could see the faux sympathy and masks people had on as they talked about how sorry they were for such a tragedy. Tony saw a boy, his age, black hair matching his black suit, and a pair of angry blue eyes. He knew Bruce saw through these people too. Their eyes met, and Tony gave him a truly sorrowful look, and offered Bruce a small smile. Bruce's glare simmered, and he smiled softly back, comforted that someone genuinely **cared**._

 

_Eight years later, it was Tony's last name on the funeral invites. He watched as everyone acted just as fake as they had for the Waynes, and knew that they didn't care about his parents. They just cared about the will, the money, the company. Even Uncle Obie didn't seem that distraught by Howard and Maria's deaths._

_Tony stared at the fresh plots, his fists balled at his side. He wanted to scream. A hand landed on his shoulder, and Tony turned to face a familiar pair of blue eyes._

_Bruce had grown as well, and was a formidable teenager, looking professional and handsome. Unlike everyone else, Bruce truly looked sorry. Beyond that, he gave Tony a look that said he **understood**. Because Bruce really was the only one who understood what Tony was going through. And Tony was grateful that he wasn't alone._

 

_A few more years later, they were both eighteen, legally adults, but still young and treated like children. They were both at some gala, and Tony could tell Bruce hated it just as much as he did, and he convinced the young Wayne to escape onto the rooftop with him for fun._

_They spent the whole night there, talking about anything and everything. Tony was ecstatic to actually smile and laugh with Bruce, not the fake smiles and laughter either of them flashed the cameras. Hours of talking, led to awkward flirting, and shy touches. Tony finally was the one to get enough nerve to kiss Bruce, and it had been absolutely **perfect**._

 

* * *

 

 "Sorry to show up so... unexpected. I just... wanted to say hi." Tony said, grinning.

Bruce arched an eyebrow and the boy- Damian- snorted. "Damian, put Tony's coat in the closet. Tony, come on. Let's talk in the kitchen, I'll make some coffee." Bruce said, walking towards the kitchen.

Tony handed his jacket to the scowling kid who stormed off with it, grumbling to himself in a language Tony couldn't quite catch. Tony followed Bruce into the kitchen, and watched the man brew a cup of coffee. Tony took a seat at the kitchen island and sighed.

Bruce faced him with narrowed eyes. "So are you going to tell me what made you come to Gotham, without even a text of warning?" Bruce's voice was careful, but not accusatory.

"I... just everything happening with the Avengers, the Accords, the whole 'Civil War' thing, and everything else. I needed a break, needed to just get away from it all, be with an old friend who had absolutely nothing to do with it, you know?" Tony explained, rubbing the back of his neck. That was part of the truth, anyways. He hadn't exactly lied.

Bruce nodded, but his eyes remained narrowed. "Everything else? Tony, you know you can't keep anything from me. What's the _ **real**_  problem? We both know that while it'll take it's tole, you'll get through the legal work and mending your team. You always do. So tell me what's  _ **actually**_  bothering you, why you felt the need to escape to Gotham." Bruce said, managing to give Tony a firm but caring tone.

Tony drew in a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. why the hell hadn't he come to Bruce sooner? Bruce was so calm, level headed, and helpful. Bruce would understand. He always understood. He could trust Bruce. "Steve." Tony whimpered softly.

Bruce drew his eyebrows together. "Captain Rogers?" He asked. Tony nodded meekly. "What about him? What did he do to you, Tony?" Bruce growled.

"I... god, where the hell do I begin?" Bruce's eyes were livid when he realized there was a full story, but he remained quiet to listen. Tony ran a hand through his hair. "A few months after the Avengers had first formed, Steve started...  _ **romantically**_  pursuing me. He went from flirting to flat out asking me out, to which I declined. I... you know he's not my type, Bruce. He's a great guy, a good friend, but I could never see him that way."  Bruce nodded slowly, gesturing for Tony to continue. "Anyhow, he kept badgering me, cornering me whenever he could, recruiting other Avengers to help him get me alone. I barred him from my damned workshop just so I could have some time in peace, but he got Clint to start dropping stupid gifts down the air vents. They all thought I was just playing hard to get, you know, being a playboy? After about six months, I  _ **finally**_  said yes, just to make him stop asking and get everyone to leave me  _ **alone**_." Tony explained, talking with hand gestures. "Anyhow, after one damned date, that I hoped would make Steve see we weren't relationship material, Steve just declared we were dating, without even  _ **asking**_  me if  _ **I**_  wanted to make it official." Tony watched Bruce clench his fists. "Dating him wasn't awful, I didn't like it, but I've dealt with worse. Everyone was so happy for us, Pepper gushed about how cute we were, Rhodey said we made a great power couple, everyone just thought it was meant to be, so I figured maybe _ **I**_ was the problem and I just had to make it work. And I tried, god Bruce, I  _ **tried**_. But... it just wasn't there. When we kissed I cringed, if he put his arm around me, I wanted to shrink away. I just couldn't get into it, there was no  _ **spark**_. And... and when Steve decided we had gotten far enough in our relationship for sex... I told him I didn't want it, I wasn't ready, and he just told me to stop playing hard to get. He... he told me I was a  ** _playboy,_**  I was always ready for sex. And... god Bruce I told him to  _ **stop**_..." Tony put his head in his shaking hands, not bothering to stop himself from crying. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, and his head, placed against Bruce's warm chest. Tony sobbed, his body shaking from the memories. Bruce's calloused fingers slowly carded Tony's hair.

Tony took a deep breath and continued, he wanted to just get it all out. "I mean, he didn't _ **hurt**_ me, but I still hated every second of it. I didn't want him _ **inside**_  of me, I didn't want him kissing me, pressed against me, forcing me to come." Tony whimpered. "But... that was so much better than now. Even during the Civil War, he tried to treat me like he owned me, tried to force me to help him in being a criminal. I just wanted to do the right thing, be held accountable. I wanted to hold the Avengers together. And he just kept tearing them apart with his freelancing after his friend, Barnes. Then in Siberia..." Tony trailed off, and started shaking again. Bruce hushed him, with soothing motions. Tony calmed down, and continued. "In Siberia, we found out that this whole thing was set up by some guy named Zemo, who wanted to tear the Avengers apart. He showed me a video.... a video that showed the Winter Soldier killing my parents." Tony whispered, his voice strangled. "I... at first, sure I was angry at Barnes. But I know it wasn't his fault. I would've been able to get past it. But... one look in Steve's eyes... he _ **knew**_. He  _ **knew**_  my parents were murdered by HYDRA and didn't tell me. He told me once there would be no secrets before us, and broke his own promise. I mean, I guess it was over the top to attack them both... but I was just so  _ **angry**_. Two against one, they beat me into the ground, Steve slammed his shield into my chest, broke the arc reactor, which almost killed me. I have a scar from his shield being slammed into my  _ **chest**_. Then they just _ **left**_ me, left me frozen and half dead in Siberia. If FRIDAY hadn't contacted Vision before my suit crapped out, god Bruce, I could still be there. A dead body in my own suit. Anyhow, once I got back, and got medical attention, I got back to work. I pardoned Steve's team, got all the Avengers back home. And Steve just acted like it never happened, acted like we were  _ **fine**_. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, we shouldn't keep up our relationship, I'd been through too much to ever see him the same. And... he  _ **hit**_  me. He backhanded me, and told me it was all  _ **my**_  fault, and I should be grateful that he was willing to stay with me. He said I was emotionally unstable, and needed to get my head straight. Needed to see why _ **he**_  was right, and  _ **apologize**_  to him, then we could be just like we were. He's gone back to not leaving me alone, and I just needed to get away from him, get away from everyone who couldn't see why I'm so _ **scared**_  of him. I... needed a friend." Tony finally finished. He was beyond relieved to get it all off of his chest.

Bruce was silent for a long time, just quietly holding him. "I'm going to kill him." Bruce finally growled, using his Batman voice.

Tony chuckled lightly. "And here I thought Batman wasn't a killer." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's not, but Bruce Wayne is willing to be to protect his friend." Bruce snapped.

Tony pulled away, and was a bit scared himself to see the look on Bruce's face. Bruce positively looked like he was plotting how he was going to kill Steve, and deciding what way would cause Captain America the most pain. Bruce had faced down the worst Gotham had to offer and then some, Tony was positive if they went head to head, Bruce wouldn't even need his Batsuit to rip Steve to shreds. Steve may be a super-soldier, but Bruce had years of training and a mind Steve could never match. Even in hand to hand playing fair, Bruce would probably win. And that wasn't even taking into account that Bruce didn't play _ **fair**_. Bruce played to win.

"You're spending the night here." Bruce decided, his voice final.

Tony tried to protest. "Bruce, I can't-"

" _ **Tony**_. I'm not letting you go back to that monster, and until I can figure out a more permanent solution, you're safe here." Bruce said firmly.

Tony didn't want to fight, and he definitely didn't want to go back to Steve. "Okay."

Bruce nodded, and filled up two cups of coffee. "Are there any Avengers you can trust? Ones who aren't living under some damned fantasy about what's going on between you and Rogers?" Bruce asked.

Tony sighed, thinking. "Vision,  _ **maybe**_. But then again, he's with Wanda, who hates me. So maybe not. T'Challa, possibly. I know he harbored the Renegade Avengers, but it was more of an apology to Steve for trying to kill Barnes than anything else. And he really doesn't know anyone well enough to have a bias, and he doesn't seem to  _ **hate**_  me, so I guess T'Challa is my only hope." He admitted with another sigh.

Bruce nodded. "Noted. You should call him, let him know where you are in case of any immediate emergencies, but beyond that, ignore your phone, especially any calls from Rogers." Bruce gave Tony a pointed look. He set a coffee cup down in front of Tony, made  _ **exactly**_  the way Tony liked his coffee. Tony was shocked Bruce remembered.

Tony pulled out his phone and dialed the contact 'King Kitty Cat', pressing the phone to his ear.

"Mister Stark, how may I help you?" T'Challa's formal voice came through, not bothering with small talk.

"T'Challa! Look, I need a favor. So currently I'm on a... vacation of sorts. Anyhow, I wanted to get away from the Avengers for a bit, visit an old friend, you know, the works. I haven't told anyone I left, and I would prefer no one know where I am, I just want some time alone to clear my head. Can I trust you with my location so in case of an emergency at least one of the Avengers knows where Iron Man is?" Tony asked, rushing through his words.

"I am honored you trust me enough to chose me to be the one with this information. Yes, I will keep your location confidential unless absolutely necessary to reveal it. Does Captain Rogers know of this vacation?" T'Challa asked. 

"No!" Tony said quickly. "No he doesn't, please don't tell him. Tell _ **anyone**_  before you tell him. I left kind of on the fly, so he shouldn't even know I'm gone. Don't let him know you know anything, he'll badger you to death to find me." Tony tried to hold back the whimper in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I'm in Gotham City right now. You ever heard of Bruce Wayne? He and I are old friends, we go _ **way**_  back. I'm holed up at Wayne Manor, for now. Bruce is letting me stay here."

T'Challa let a moment of silence hang in the air, and Tony knew the Black Panther was suspicious. "I see. I have heard of Bruce Wayne, I believe I met him at a charity even he hosted once. Pardon my curiosity, but are you and Captain Rogers alright? I'm aware you two are romantic, though you seem eager to get away from him. Is everything all right, Mister Stark?" He asked, and Tony could hear genuine worry in the Wakandan's voice.

"I... it's not something I want to talk about over the phone. Just... there's a lot more to Steve and I than what reaches the surface. I... need to get away from him for a bit." Tony forced out, his voice shaking.

"Alright, I shall respect your wishes, Mister Stark. This is a bit intrusive and I apologize, but may I speak with Mister Wayne? I want to make sure my teammate is in good hands." T'Challa requested formally. If it were anyone else, Tony would've said no, but he knew T'Challa's intentions were true.

"Yeah, sure, hang on." Tony thrust out the phone to Bruce. "He wants to talk to you." Bruce arched an eyebrow, but accepted the phone.

"This is Bruce Wayne speaking, how may I help you?" Tony was surprised that Bruce wasn't using his 'Brucie Wayne' voice,  but instead used a serious tone, not quite Batman, but it held authority. "Yes, Tony and I have known each other our whole lives, the Starks and Waynes have always been close." Another pause. "I'm aware of Tony's...  _ **situation**_  with Rogers, yes." He growled. Bruce sighed. "If you're alone, and Tony is alright with it, I wouldn't be against it."

Tony almost pissed himself when there was a crash followed by heavy thudding and shouting. 

"Give me my phone back, Todd!" Tony recognized Damian, wrestling a slightly older teen.

"Make me, Demon!" The older shouted. Damian shouted what Tony assumed was a curse in another language.

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. "T'Challa, hang on a moment." Bruce pressed the phone to his shoulder.

"Jason! Give Damian his phone back! And Damian, what have I told you about swearing?! I don't care  _ **what**_ language it's in, watch your mouth! And both of you be careful, there's broken glass on the floor from Dick and Steph's brawl earlier!" Bruce ordered, and Tony couldn't help but laugh, it was cute to see Bruce being a responsible dad. Bruce shot him a glare and lifted the phone back to his ear.

"I'm so sorry about that, children are a struggle." Bruce offered, his voice exasperated. Bruce chuckled at whatever T'Challa said. "Yes, I have four boys, and a couple of girls who are unofficially a part of the family as well. It's a circus, but family is family." Bruce paused again. "Yes, I understand. Trust me, Tony is important to me, I won't let anything happen to me over my dead body." Bruce nodded and smiled. "It was nice talking to you as well.  Goodbye." Bruce hung up and passed Tony his phone back.

Iron Man arched an eyebrow. "Well? Do you have the teammate seal of approval?" He asked with a smirk.

Bruce chuckled. "I believe so. He seems cautious, and wary of me, but I wouldn't expect any less. He said he may visit you, to talk to you face to face about you and Rogers. In the end, he seems admirable, and a good hearted man. I don't trust him, but of all your teammates, I like him the best." Bruce admitted with that calculating look on his face. 

Tony nodded. "You don't trust anyone." He pointed out.

"I trust you." Bruce shrugged. Tony smiled shyly, feeling like a teen on a rooftop all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not bothering with chapter summaries, fyi. Too much work. Also italics are either dreams or flashbacks, depending on the situation

Tony sipped his coffee. Now that the hard part was over, he wanted to catch up with Bruce. It had been too long since he had seen his old friend.

"So, what's been up with you?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bruce shrugged. "Nothing too extravagant. Life is life."

Tony outright laughed. "Yes, the billionaire playboy by day, kick-ass vigilante by night, father all the time has  _ **nothing**_ exciting going on in his life. Color me a bit shocked, Bruce."

The Dark Knight rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. It's been years, Tony. Where the hell am I even supposed to start?" He pointed out.

"Oh I don't know, how about that kid, Damian? I knew you adopted your own zoo, but I also know that kid _ **definitely**_  is a Wayne by blood. Looks just like you did when you were little. What's that story? I thought you were better than knocking some slut up." Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The sigh that Bruce let out was almost a groan. "Damian's... more complicated than that. Have you heard of the League Of Assassins?" Tony nodded. "Well his mother is Talia al Ghul. She somehow got obsessed with me, and decided I should be the father of her heir. She drugged me, and had her way with me. I didn't even know she got pregnant, Damian was ten before I even knew he  _ **existed**_. She just dumped him on me one day, there was an attack on the League, and she wanted him safe from it. Dick got so attached to him, that if she ever came back for Damian, I'm half positive Dick would literally  _ **maul**_  her." Bruce finished, chuckling to himself.

"You were raped." Tony whispered, his heart aching for Bruce.

Bruce gave Tony a blank stare, the one he used to hide pain and fear, Tony knew it too well. "So were you." Bruce sipped his black coffee.

Tony knew trying to get Bruce to open up was pointless, Bruce was a brick wall when it came to talking about his own troubles. "So four boys, right? Dick is the oldest, the one who was in a circus? You haven't told me about the girls." Tony changed the subject.

Bruce nodded. "Dick's the oldest, an adult now, technically. The one who was in the circus, The Flying Graysons. He's Nightwing. Then Jason, the one off the streets. Red Hood. Then Tim, Red Robin, then Damian, Robin. The girls are Barbara Gordon, who's also an adult. She's Oracle. Stephanie Brown, Batgirl, and Cassandra Cain, Dark Bat, both off the streets. Steph was originally her own vigilante, Spoiler, but I took her in to keep her from getting herself killed. Cass saved the Commissioner's life, and Barbara took her under her wing." He explained.

"Damn Bruce, you have ways of recruiting every single potential kid in Gotham, don't you? And managing to protect them, that's just impossible. Seriously." Tony pointed out.

He sighed. "I don't always protect them as well as I should. Jason was killed by Joker, and is only alive now because of the Lazarus Pit. Barbara is paralyzed from the waist down, and now is just the Oracle, when she was Batgirl. I screw up, Tony. I'm not perfect." Bruce's voice was filled with regret.

"You aren't the only one. Rhodey got paralyzed in the Civil War, I could've gotten Spider-Man killed by putting him in the line of fire, and Pietro's dead. We all make mistakes." Tony soothed.

"I know, but the costs deserve better reasons than mistakes." Bruce forced out.

Tony changed the topic again. "So anything new in the world of the Caped Crusader?"

A groan. "There's always something new in that world. Scarecrow broke out of Arkham, Riddler is scheming  _ **something**_ , and who the hell knows what else." Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. "And Superman and his recruits won't get off my ass or stay out of my city." He grumbled.

Tony often wondered why Bruce wouldn't kill some of these Gotham freaks, but he respected Bruce's morals. "What does Superman want with you?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Apparently he's assembling a team. He said he wanted to put together something like the Avengers, because the Avengers have gone to shit- no offense- and even if you guys get yourselves back together, he thinks Earth should have a second team to rely on, something to help the Avengers and lessen your burden. At least that's how he put it." Bruce said, sounded nonchalant as he sipped his coffee.

"Huh. Steve will take that personally, I hope you realize that. He'll think Superman is trying to outdo the Avengers, and make it into a competition of sorts. Who's Supes got so far?" Tony asked, curious.

Bruce sighed. "So far, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and a few others he's yet to ask, like Green Arrow and Aquaman."

Tony nodded. "Not a bad line-up. Got a name yet?" He asked.

"Justice League of America, I think. Something self-righteous like that." Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

Tony snorted. "Cute. Avengers is a better name, fyi. More badass."

Bruce snorted as well. "Whatever you say."

"Are you joining? Because I'll be offended if you say yes to Superman, but turned me down to join the Avengers. You'll hurt my feelings." Tony said, clutching his chest dramatically.

An eye roll. "You know why I said no to the Avengers. You're all too public about your identities, and I can't afford that. Batman is technically a criminal and the GCPD has an arrest warrant on me. And I don't work well with others. I'd end up leaving half of your team in the dust when they got too slow. Hence why I said no to Superman." Bruce explained flatly.

"You don't work well with others yet you've assembled a small army of sidekicks?" Tony's voice dripped sarcasm.

"They're family. I can trust them, and they understand how I work. We're all really independent, we've just create a network of vigilantes throughout Gotham. Only the youngest work together, and that's occasional. So my point still stands." Bruce arched an eyebrow and smirked in victory.

Tony made a face in response, but interrupted himself with a yawn. "Damn, I could use some sleep." He muttered.

The door slammed open, and a parade stormed in. Bruce laughed. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the circus, then I can get you a guest bedroom set up and you can get some sleep." Bruce walked Tony into the living room.

"Barbara." He pointed to a redhead in a wheelchair with glasses. "Dick." A tall, raven haired young adult. "Cass." A raven haired girl in her late teens. "Steph." A blonde in her late teens as well. "Tim." Another ravened haired one, same age as Cass and Steph.  "And you already saw Damian and Jason." The youngest Wayne, and a guy in his late teens, with raven hair that had a streak of white. (Which Tony assumed was from the Lazarus Pit)

"Nice family. Where's your butler, Alfred?" Tony asked, finally realizing what was missing from Wayne Manor.

"Vacation." Bruce sighed.

Tony snorted. "I pity you, having to deal with this without Alfred." Tony vaguely remembered meeting the British butler a few times. He was just like Jarvis, and made Tony happy.

"Hey look! It's that guy who flies around in the Coca-Cola can!" The girl Bruce called Steph said with a big grin.

Tony blinked. "You did not just compare my suit to a soda can." He said, slightly in disbelief. How could someone compare his work of  _ **art**_  to a can of  _ **soda**_? Steph only shrugged and grinned some more. Little shit.

"As Steph pointed out," Bruce gave her a death glare and Tony smirked when she paled a bit. "Tony Stark is staying here indefinitely. Don't kill him, maul him, injure him, prank him, or do anything else that is less than positive to him, understood?" Bruce glared at his entire family.

Jason spoke up. "Sure, cool and all, but why? Can't he just buy his own fucking house in Gotham, or anywhere?" His voice was suspicious.

"Language." Bruce chided. "And because he wanted to stay with a friend."

"You and Stark are friends?" Dick asked. "Makes sense, I guess. You're both genius billionaire playboy philanthropists, and both orphans, and both have a hero identity. Wow, you have a lot in common. Huh." The original Boy Wonder mused, nodding to himself.

"Wait, since when do we talk about hero identities to random people?" Cass looked alarmed.

Tim snorted. "He's a genius, Cass, and a friend of Bruce's. He probably figured it out on his own. Besides, Bruce wouldn't be stupid enough to let someone spend the night in the manor who doesn't  _ **know**_." The kid pointed out.

Tony grinned. "What he said. I figured out it was Brucie under that cowl  _ **long**_ before any of you were around. So ha." He stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Shut up Tony." Bruce said easily.

"I'm _ **hurt**_. You wound me, old friend." Tony clutched his chest and gave Bruce an exaggerated look.

"That still doesn't answer why he's here." Barbara's voice was careful, calculated. She reminded Tony of Bruce. "People don't exactly come to Gotham for vacation, and they certainly don't do it as a billionaire who could afford half the city, but instead stays with a _ **friend**_ , and shows up unexpected. He doesn't even have luggage." Tony flinched under her gaze.

"Tony has personal reasons to be here, and is not obligated to share them if he doesn't want to. I know the full situation, and this is  _ **my**_  house, so I'm the only one who needs to know. Tony can be trusted and treated as a part of the family as long as he stands in this household, understood?" Bruce said firmly. Tony wanted to hug him and cry into his shoulder. The Avengers weren't ever going to understand and be there for Tony, yet Bruce not only did such for Tony, but expected his family to do the same. Coming from Bruce, the man who wouldn't trust Trust if Trust were a real person, that meant the world.

The rest of the Bat-family looked surprised but all shrugged and nodded, though suspicious looks were still cast Tony's way. Tony didn't blame them.

"Who's patrolling tonight?" Bruce asked, changing the topic.

"I can't, I have a test tomorrow I need to study for." Tim spoke.

"I'll go." Damian offered, to which Bruce snorted.

"You're grounded for blowing up your science lab, and you know it. So no." Bruce said flatly. 

Tony laughed. "You blew up your science lab? I like this kid already." Bruce responded with a glare. "I told you to shut up, Tony." Bruce snapped. Tony pouted but obeyed, figuring he shouldn't piss off the guy who's place he was crashing at.

"I wouldn't mind a stretch, I'm down." Jason conceded.

"I'll tag-team with Jaybird, he and I can have some fun." Cass spoke with a grin.

"Ah hell, I'll take tonight. The four of us should make enough." Dick said.

Bruce nodded. "Alright, it's past ten, so those who aren't patrolling get some sleep. I'll get Tony situated in a guest room, then gear up and join you." Everyone nodded and disappeared in different directions. Bruce gestured for Tony to follow him up the stairs, and Tony happily followed.

They came to a door, and Bruce opened it. "The door at the end of the hall is mine, I should be back from patrol by four, you can find me there if you need me. If you need help when I'm not here, I suggest Barbara, her door is downstairs and has her name on it. I don't really have any clothes, maybe you can call T'Challa and ask him to bring you some. You'll be here awhile, and we both know it. You're small though, Dick's stuff may fit you, possibly Jason's." He assessed Tony's size with a flick over Tony's body.

Tony shrugged. "I'll just steal your shit, I can deal with baggy clothes." Bruce just rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked. Tony shook his head. "You're safe here, Tony. No one can hurt you, I'll protect you. I promise." Bruce said. Tony gave his oldest friend a pained smile and nodded. Bruce shut the door.

Tony kicked off his shoes, and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He flicked off the light and fell into bed. It was a strange feeling, to be in a foreign bed, surrounded by a scent that wasn't his own. But he almost cried with relief, knowing Steve wasn't going to slid in next to him, wasn't going to touch Tony. He had made an incredibly rash decision, and he knew the Avengers would go into a frenzy looking for him, but for now, he just wanted to be away from his 'team'. He didn't know most of the people in the house he was in, but he trusted them, because Bruce did. He was safe.

 

* * *

 

_Tony lie on the cold ground, defenseless. His suit was trashed, and he had clearly lost. Steve hit him again and again, breaking the face plate away. He raised his shield again, and Tony desperately covered his bare face, prepared for the worst. But that didn't stop the shield from slamming into his chest, which was worse. So much worse. Tony felt the arc reactor break, felt the shield slam into his body, breaking ribs. He lie there shivering._

_And Steve just got up, grabbed Barnes, and started to leave._

_"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"_

_Steve dropped the shield, and left him there._

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up vaguely aware that he was screaming, thrashing desperately. His heart pounded, and his chest. His chest ached, he couldn't stop feeling the shield slam into it. He desperately clawed at his arc reactor, shaking and gasping for breath.

A pair of arms grabbed Tony, and he screamed louder, thinking it was Steve. He wrestled and desperately tried to pull away but the hands held him tight.

"Hey,  _ **Tony**_. Tony, it's okay. You're  _ **safe**_ , remember? You're in my house, Wayne Manor. It's Bruce, Tony. Not Rogers, _ **Bruce**_." A rough voice soothed, and Tony finally regained his senses a bit and stopped fighting when he realized it was Bruce holding him.

Tony took several calming breaths, and let his body calm down. He looked around, and saw himself in the guest room of Wayne Manor, the light turned on, Bruce beside him. He closed his eyes. He was safe. He let out a sob and clung to Bruce desperately. Bruce wrapped one arm around him, and ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"I... I can't stop seeing it in my dreams... that damned shield slamming into my chest, the look on Steve's face... god Bruce, what did I do  _ **wrong**_?" He cried, shaking a bit.

"You didn't do a thing wrong, Tony. You did the right thing, and Rogers was too much of an egotistical ass to see that. You didn't deserve a single thing that happened, you understand?" Bruce's voice was firm and fierce. Tony nodded.

"Can we talk about something else? Please? Tell me how things are going with Wayne Enterprises." Tony begged, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled softly, and did just that, talking about his businesses. They must've talked for hours, about anything and everything. They laughed, teased, and even flirted a bit. Finally there was a pause in the conversation. Tony looked at Bruce. He was so grateful for Bruce. Being held by Bruce was so different than Steve. Steve was rough and demanding, Bruce was gentle and let Tony control things. Bruce's body was lined with scars and callouses, and Tony loved every single one, they made Bruce human, and so different from Steve, who's skin was flawless. Bruce's muscles were tough, but not rock hard like Steve's. Bruce's hair was a deep black, not blonde. His eyes were an electric blue, not a baby blue. He wasn't Steve. He was  _ **Bruce**_.

Tony slowly leaned forward, to kiss Bruce. He was stopped when a strong hand gently pressed down on his chest, holding Tony back. Tony froze and looked into Bruce's eyes, which held an unreadable expression.

Tony flinched and pulled away. "Fuck, I'm sorry. God, Bruce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that, I'm being selfish, god I-" Tony's ramblings were stopped when Bruce pressed a finger to Tony's lips.

Then Bruce gently pressed his lips to Tony's forehead. Then he kissed each of Tony's eyelids in the same way. Then he kissed Tony's cheekbones, then Tony's nose, Then either side of his jaw. Tony felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. It was so different, so  _ **gentle**_.

"Tony. Shut up, and let me talk." Bruce ordered. "Look, Tony. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong, you idiot. Tony... I  _ **care**_  about you, a lot. I've always seen something in you, always wished you were more than just the one that got away, a lost kiss on a rooftop. I  _ **like**_  you Tony, and so badly want to be able to treat you right, treat you the way you  _ **deserve**_. But right now, you're going through so much. You need someone to trust so badly, and I don't want you to think you should automatically be with me just because I'm that someone. I don't want this to be you lost in your feelings and just desperate for someone to treat you the way you deserve. You don't need to confuse yourself even more by dragging me into this. If I let you kiss me, you have to promise that you see something in  _ **us**_ , and that you're not just running away from _ **him**_." Bruce said softly, never breaking eye contact.

Tony understood where Bruce was coming from, and Bruce had a very valid point. But Tony was positive that he liked Bruce. Because he wasn't just 'Not Steve'. He was _ **Bruce**_. The Dark Knight, a businessman, a father, a showman, and so many other things, he was Bruce. And Tony really, really liked Bruce.

"I promise, I want an _ **us**_. I want  _ **Bruce Wayne**_ , I like you too." Tony said firmly. He thrilled in the small smile that pulled from Bruce's lips.

Bruce kissed Tony, giving them a second kiss that was years late. It was beyond perfect, Bruce's lips lasted like coffee and the scruff on his chin tickled Tony's own scruff. When they pulled away Tony was giggling like a teenager. It made Bruce chuckle.

"God, I feel like I'm eighteen all over again. I'm all tingly and happy. You do things to me, Wayne. Makes me feel all...  _ **romantic**_. I might write a sonnet, I'll be the next Shakespeare. Just you watch, I'm gonna be a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Shakespearean, it'll be great. Just you wait, I'll write the best sonnets about you, I'm telling you." Tony droned on, grinning.

Bruce tossed his head back and laughed. "You're an idiot, Stark."

Tony pecked Bruce's smiling lips. "What's that stupid romantic response? Right. Your idiot. I'm  _ **your**_ idiot." Tony frowned and paled. 

Bruce reached up and cupped Tony's face. "What is it?"

"Does this count as some form of cheating?" Tony mumbled.

" _ **No**_." Bruce said flatly. "You never consented to Rogers, so this isn't cheating, as you were never really dating. He's just a psychotic, controlling, rapist." Bruce's voice was a growl.

Tony nodded and snuggled into Bruce. "If Steve finds out... he'll kill you." Tony warned.

The Caped Crusader snorted. "I'd sure as hell like to see him try. "

"He's a super-soldier, and trained.  Don't underestimate him." Tony said softly.

"And I'm Batman. Don't underestimate  _ **me**_." Bruce responded coolly.

Tony snorted with laughter. "I can't believe you just Batman'd me."

Bruce kissed his nose. "I did." He grumbled in his Batman voice. Tony almost pissed himself laughing.

"Okay.... okay, I'm good." He wheezed, when he finally stopped laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Good to know. I'm going back to my room. You can come if you want." He started to leave, but Tony clung to Bruce's neck.

"Carry me." Tony ordered. He was a bit surprised when Bruce picked Tony up, grunting a bit, and he held Tony bridal style.

Tony snuggled into Bruce, and fell asleep soundly before they even reached Bruce's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. Fuck me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one was kind of short. Whoops.

Tony woke up sprawled out on top of Bruce. He yawned and stretched, and wasn't surprised to see Bruce already wake and staring at him with a slight smirk.

"What time is it?" Tony asked groggily.

"About ten am." Bruce replied.

Tony nodded. "Hm, I guess that's not too atrociously early. I can handle being awake at this hour." He grumbled.

Bruce chuckled and gave Tony a forehead kiss. "You missed my lips, Bruce." Tony pouted. Bruce rolled his eyes, then purposely kissed every inch of Tony's face except his lips. Tony pouted harder. "You have a  _ **very**_  pouty genius in your arms and I  _ **demand**_  you do something about it." Bruce rolled his eyes, but gave Tony a deep kiss. Tony sighed happily.

"I think Dick and Tim are attempting to make breakfast. You want to go downstairs and get some?" Bruce asked.

Tony nodded. He pulled himself off of Bruce, and stood up stretching lazily. He looked down at himself. "Would it be indecent to show up in boxers and a tank top?" He asked.

Bruce stood up and snorted, wearing only a pair of boxers himself. Tony wasn't ashamed to say he ogled a bit at Bruce's bare chest. "Considering certain parties have come to breakfast wearing nothing but a speedo, it is more than decent." He assured. Tony had a feeling he didn't want to hear the speedo story. He watched Bruce pull on a tee shirt, and they both headed down to the kitchen together.

There was shouting and arguing, that somehow seemed to concern pancakes. Tony curiously followed Bruce into the kitchen, a bit nervous. He was used to chaos at breakfast, there were interesting stories about what shit the Avengers had pulled in the communal kitchen. But this was a different kind of chaos, one rooted in family, unlike the Avengers chaos, where the family sprouted from the chaos. The entire Bat-family was gathered in the kitchen, either on phones, helping cook, or falling asleep on themselves.

"Your chest is glowing." Jason pointed out, with a frown. 

Tony snorted. "Well I'd hope so, if it stopped glowing, that would mean I was dead. And that'd be bad." Jason gave him a weird look, but looked too tired to further question it. Bruce materialized beside Tony again and handed him a cup of coffee. How the hell did Bruce even do that? Tony accepted the cup and jumped onto the counter, drinking it.

"So, we're clearly being kept in the dark about why you randomly show up and just join the family," Steph started, and Tony smiled and shrugged at her. "Is there anything we do get to know? Like, are any other Avengers going to show up and move in?" She asked.

Bruce opened his mouth, but Tony spoke before he could. "No, in fact, if any Avengers show up, don't let them in. Keep them away, I kind of want to avoid them." He paused. "Except T'Challa, Black Panther. Kitty cat is clear to visit, he's cool. The rest of them need to stay away from Tony." Tony declared.

"Even the ones who were on your side during the 'Civil War'?" Barbara asked carefully.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really hate that the media's calling it that, by the way. But yes, even them. The whole 'teams' are just a mixed mess now, everyone is mostly over it."

"Everyone's over it, yet here you are, running away from your own team." Jason said, his voice cold and accusatory. Tony cringed and tried to keep his hands from shaking.

"Enough patronizing Tony. He's been through enough. Just leave him be, if you can't stop yourselves from badgering him." Bruce snapped.

Everyone silenced, and Tony wasn't assaulted by any more questions, to which he was grateful. Tony quietly watched the family's conversations, teasings, and occasional fights. (Bruce had to break up a sparring match between Dick with a spatula and Steph with a wooden spoon) It was endearing to Tony, watching the dysfunctionality that worked in it's own chaotic way. It was nice, and Tony enjoyed being a quite spectator. Dick and Tim worked on pancakes, while Bruce dished out eggs, and Cass manned the toaster, throwing (literally) hot toast and bagels to who wanted them. Tony ate a bagel and watched with a smile.

A knock on the front door interrupted the family breakfast. "I got it." Jason groaned and left the kitchen. He was gone for a few moments, before shouting from the door. "The African panther-y king guy Avenger is the one we're good with, right?" Jason asked. Bruce shouted back yes. "Alrighty then, I guess he's here!" Jason shouted and came back into the kitchen with T'Challa behind him.

Unfortunately, Tim spun around with a bag of flour, and collided into the Wakandan, showering the king with powdery white substance. The entire kitchen froze, staring in shock as T'Challa stood startled,and unrecognizable, beneath a layer of flour.

"Well Timmy, you just doused the king of one of the most advance countries in the world with flour. Good job." Dick squeaked out.

The entire room remained still, but smiles threatened to appear. Tony was the first to break, holding his head in his face as his body shook with snorts of laughter. Dick was next to cover his mouth and snicker, followed by Jason, then everyone else. Bruce was the only one who hadn't lost it, but Tony shot him one look and Bruce couldn't hold back a snort, massaging his temples. The laughter roared for a full minute, and Tony thought Barbara was going to piss herself.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, your Highness." Tim managed, clearly a bit terrified and truly sorry, but still laughing like everyone else.

"Well, Mister Wayne," T'Challa said slowly, and everyone froze again. "You weren't exaggerating when you called your family... a circus." He said, then chuckled himself. Tony grinned wildly, he could rarely make the Black Panther smile, it was nice to see the an laugh. T'Challa wiped the flour from his eyes so he could see, blinking a few times.

"My deepest apologies, T'Challa. Tim really didn't mean it, he's the least likely of any of my family to actually mean to do something like this." Bruce forced out, holding back his smile. The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"Does that list include yourself, Mister Wayne?" T'Challa asked mischievously, arching an eyebrow.

Bruce didn't hold back his smile. "Quite possibly. And please, it's Bruce."

"I was going to ask to speak with Tony privately, but now I believe it is more appropriate to ask where your washroom is." T'Challa said, and Tony could've sworn he was smirking underneath all that flour.

"First door on the left, down that hall." Bruce pointed. "I could spare you some clothes, if you'd like." Bruce offered. 

T'Challa shook his head. "That's quite all right, Bruce. I'll just wash up. Excuse me."T'Challa disappeared into the bathroom.

Tony gave Tim a slow clap. "That... that was beautiful. Seriously, I might cry. I applaud you sir, I  _ **applaud**_  you." Tony said with his signature mad grin.

Tim just hid his head in his hands in mortification. The kitchen returned to it's usual chatter, with many jokes and puns concerning flour.

T'Challa came back, his shirt still slightly white with flour, but overall Tony found him presentable.

"Tony, may we speak in private?" He asked his fellow Avenger formally. The bat-family looked suspicious, but no one said anything. Tony nodded meekly and followed T'Challa into the living room, where they both sat on a couch.

"Since your... _ **vacation**_ , the Captain driven himself half mad with rage, trying to find you. Miss Maximoff suspects I know something, but she can't prove it, and hence only glares at me. While I truly wish to protect you Tony, not only as your teammate but also as your friend, I feel the need to know what it is I am protecting you from." T'Challa gave Tony a pointed.

Tony nodded. "No, I completely understand." And he launched into the shortest version of the story he could possibly manage, but didn't gloss over the important parts, even if they made his hands shake. Once he finished, he finally looked back at T'Challa.

T'Challa's eyes were unreadable. Tony prayed the Panther would be on his side. "And does Bruce know all of this?"

"Yes, Bruce was the first person I told. You're the second." Tony admitted, wringing his hands.

T'Challa nodded. "I'm honored you feel you can confide me with these things. I must confess... it does make sense. The Captain's behavior is erratic and controlling, and the Avengers are too quick to follow him to see it. His treatment you however..." T'Challa's eyes went dark, the same dark Tony recognized in his eyes when he was hunting Barnes, thinking the Winter Soldier had killed his father. "Is _ **beyond**_  unacceptable. It is  _ **despicable**_ , and he belongs in a cell." He spat.

Tony closed his eyes and nodded. He had a friend. He had Bruce, and he had T'Challa. They were with him, and they would fight by his side. Tony held back tears. "I know... but how do you convince the Avengers that their beloved Captain is abusing the man they all hate? Everyone was so convinced we were the perfect couple, and probably expect Steve to put me in my place, or something." He winced.

T'Challa frowned. "I am unsure, my friend. For now, I strongly plead you to stay with your Gothamite friend. He seems adequate in keeping you safe." He advised.

"Oh trust me, Bruce is more than adequate." Tony chuckled.

"That would seem apparent." T'Challa raised an eyebrow. "You know, when I was researching Mister Wayne, I found striking.... _ **similarities**_  between him and the vigilante that watched over Gotham, the one they call Batman." T'Challa was implying what Tony already knew, and Tony held in a snort.

The genius quirked his eyebrows. "Similarities? I don't know what you're talking about. Bruce is just an  _ **incredibly**_  skilled fighter, and great detective. And he happens to have four sons who are all also incredibly skilled fighters, two basically daughters who are  _ **also**_  strangely skilled fighters, and one daughter who's an amazing behind the scenes worker. Huh, who could that remind anyone of?" Tony sarcastically tapped his chin.

"For the record, I still hold the right to kick you out of my house, Tony. Watch your snark." Bruce said from the doorway, making Tony jump. Bruce was smirking a bit.

"And here I thought you loved me." Tony put a hand dramatically over his chest. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't invited Bruce onto the Avengers, if you are aware he is Batman." T'Challa said, leaning back.

Tony snorted. "Bruce was literally the first person I asked during Avengers Initiative. He could easily kick most of the Avengers asses, and that's if Bruce was  _ **unarmed**_. Trust me, I'd kill for him on the team. He said no. Said he didn't want the media that follows the Avengers on his ass, and he wants to keep his identity secret." Tony pouted slightly. He had always wanted to work with his best friend on the field, with his suit and Bruce's raw skill, they could decimate  _ **anyone**_.

T'Challa nodded. "I understand." Bruce started to say something, when Dick ran in launched off of a coffee table, did an extravagant flip, then perfectly landed lying down on the spare couch. He opened a bag of chips and started eating them.

"Hiya." Dick grinned. Damian was next, being chased by Jason, who had an arsenal of pancakes he was throwing at his younger brother. Then Cass and Steph paraded in, both eating pancakes. Next was Tim, pushing Barbara in.

Bruce face-palmed. "They don't have a good conception of what _ **privacy**_  is."  He ground out.

The king laughed. "It's quite all right, I believe what needed to be said between Tony and I was said." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Jason, I want every single one of these pancakes picked up, and if I find even  _ **one**_  in this room, I am taking away every single firearm you own." Bruce warned dangerously. Jason paled and rushed to pick up pancakes.

"I thought Batman doesn't use guns?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jason snorted. "He doesn't but Red Hood does. Also, do we just talk about our double lives with everyone now, or just the Avengers we like?" He asked, picking up pancakes and throwing them into the trashcan.

Bruce responded with his own snort. "First of all, both Tony and T'Challa are geniuses who figured it out on their own. Secondly, they're currently the only Avengers we like, so yes." He said coolly. Tony grinned.

"So how was patrol last night, Bat-Brucie?" Tony asked, kicking his feet up onto the arm of the couch.

The Dark Knight rolled his eyes. "Overall, it was mundane, which is good. Though Superman now has gotten Green Arrow to badger me, and I almost shot him with his own arrows for being in my city." He grumbled.

"What does Superman want with Batman?" T'Challa asked curiously.

Bruce sighed. "He wants to recruit me for a Justice League he's creating. Something as a sort of fail-safe for the Avengers, and to lessen the burden on your shoulders, as he put it. So far he has Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter,  Flash, Hawkgirl, and now Green Arrow, who's invited Black Canary on as well. They won't leave me alone, despite showing I am not interested."

"I say join 'em. Supes already said to you that he'd be willing to keep secret identities secret even amongst the League, and you'd be a powerhouse addition." Dick pointed out, chewing on chips. "Not like you'd be the only Average Joe, now that they have Arrow and Canary. If they invited Nightwing on, I'd join in a heartbeat." He admitted with a shrug.

"I'm not interested in being on a team of idiots in colorful spandex." Bruce said flatly. "It's too much publicity either way. People see Batman fighting along side Superman or Wonder Woman and suddenly he becomes a lot more than some vigilante with a team from Gotham." 

Dick shrugged. "I'm just saying, you should at least consider it. Besides, you won't even be the only billionaire playboy vigilante, so it's not like you'll be an outcast. After all, it is shocking people haven't figured out Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. Guy disappears on an island for five years, comes back a hell of a lot more buff and meaner, and then a month later some vigilante's running around with a bow. Pretty obvious if you ask me." He snorted.

"Queen is that Hood guy? Huh, never thought about that. Makes sense, always thought that guy didn't have his head on right after he came back. That'll make the next gala I see him at awkward." Tony mused. Bruce rolled his eyes.

T'Challa stood. "My apologies, but I believe I should depart. I do not want to be gone too long for the Avengers to notice my absence. Tony, if you ever need a thing, please contact me." He smiled. Tony stood up and hugged him, surprising the king, though he did hug back.

"Thank you." Tony whispered. T'Challa pulled away and nodded, smiling. With that, the Wakandan warrior king left Wayne Manor.

"What now? I'm bored and for once it's a Saturday that we don't have some event going on." Cass groaned.

"We could play monopoly." Dick mused

"Like  _ **hell**_  we could! Last time there was a  _ **war**_!"Jason snapped.

"Oh come _ **on**_ , it wasn't  _ **that**_  bad." Steph chimed in.

"We _ **literally**_  didn't have a  _ **living room**_!" Tim said incredulously.

"Collateral damage. You were all just sore losers." Barbara shrugged.

" _ **Please**_ , I would've won easily if Todd hadn't flipped the board." Damian bragged.

"Excuse _ **you**_ , I had  _ **Boardwalk**_ , I was totally going to win." Cass huffed.

Bruce rubbed his temples and groaned, muttering something about why on earth did he let Alfred go on vacation. Tony just laughed. He definitely liked it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Bat-Family. Seriously. Also no one can convince me they wouldn't blow up a living room playing monopoly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to T'Challa's POV to mix it up, and get a look into the Avengers. Admittedly, I only made T'Challa good because I LOVE Black Panther, but it makes sense, so shut up.

T'Challa walks back into the Avengers facility as quietly as he can manage, hoping his absence wasn't noticed. Unfortunately, living with master assassins and spies made that impossible.

"Where have you been?" Clint asks coolly, as T'Challa walked into the communal kitchen.

"Out. I needed to clear my mind, allow myself a chance to think freely." T'Challa responded easily.

Wanda, from across the room, snorted. T'Challa gave her a raised eyebrow, playing dumb. She glowered at him. He shrugged and looked away.

Steve stormed in, grabbing an apple. "24 hours. He's been gone for over 24 damned hours. And no one, not even his damned AI has a word on him." The man growled.

"My sincerest apologies, Captain. I hope you find him soon, and Mister Stark's safety is assured." T'Challa comforted, but mentally he was fantasizing about tearing the patriot apart with his claws. He mentally vowed to make sure Rogers paid for hurting Tony.

Wanda snorted, making Steve frown at her. "Wanda, what is it?"

"T'Challa is lying. He probably knows where Stark is." She snarled.

T'Challa feigned a surprised frown. "Miss Maximoff, I can assure you, I am just in the dark as to Mister Stark's whereabouts as you." 

"Bluff." Clint called, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. T'Challa closed his eyes a moment. He was a decent liar, but he hadn't needed to lie often before. the Wakandan monarchs prided themselves on honesty, on not needing a reason to lie. T'Challa wasn't surprised he couldn't lie to people trained to notice lies.

" _ **Where. Is. He.**_ " Steve growled, giving T'Challa a glare that the king was slightly disgusted by. This man was worshiped by the public as a hero and legend, and he lived up to neither.

T'Challa squared his shoulders. "I can promise you Mister Stark is perfectly safe. He has left on a...  _ **vacation**_. It was a spur of the moment leaving, but he promises he will be back as soon as he feels comfortable and mentally stable enough to do so. He has asked his location remain confidential, as he does not wish to be bothered." He explained slowly, being careful not to lie but tell as little as possible.

Steve was _ **livid**_. "And I assume you know where he is?" T'Challa nodded once. "Why the hell would he tell  _ **you**_?"

"In the case of an emergency, Mister Stark wished for one of the Avengers to know his location. You'll have to ask him why he choose  _ **me**_ , I do not know." The last part was partly a lie, T'Challa knew Tony chose him because he thought the king was trustworthy.

Steve slammed his fist into the counter-top, leaving a considerable hole in it. The Avengers who weren't in the room already appeared to see the source of the bang. "Where the  _ **hell**_  is he, T'Challa? And how long does he plan on having his  _ **vacation**_  last?" The Captain demanded.

The king refused to be intimidated. "I told you, Mister Stark wishes his location remain confidential, and I shall respect his wishes. It shall last as long as he sees fit." He said calmly.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Bucky asked, confused.

" _ **His Royal Highness**_  knows where Tony is and won't tell anyone." Clint snapped. The archer shook his head. "Leave it to Tony to even after all this, still manage to pull the most dickishly selfish mood." He sneered. T'Challa clenched his fists, and Clint noticed. "Is there a problem, your Highness?" Clint smirked, using the title as an insult.

T'Challa had to physically hold himself back, reminding himself of what his father's death ad taught him about mindless vengeance. "I just respectfully disagree. Mister Stark, like all of you, has gone through much emotional trauma during this whole ordeal, and with it in the past, he has the right to recuperate in whatever way he sees fit. I personally believe he needed the break he chose to take, and fully support his decision. I'm sure you, as someone who once retired, can understand the need to escape, Mister Barton." T'Challa didn't hold back his small smirk as Clint's jaw dropped slightly in defeat.

Steve wasn't having it. "Were you visiting him, just now?" T'Challa remained silent. "FRIDAY, track T'Challa's whereabouts in the past few hours and report." Steve ordered the AI.

The Wakandan had a moment of panic, but FRIDAY's voice came through. "My apologies, Captain Rogers, but my loyalties lie with Boss, and I respect his wishes." The AI sounded almost regretful, and the entire Avengers team was stunned. T'Challa sighed with relief.

"Fri, baby girl, come on. We're all just worried about Tones, we want to know where he is. He may have been kidnapped and T'Challa isn't telling the full truth." Rhodey pushed, giving T'Challa a glare.

"I'm sorry, Mister Rhodey, but I have footage of Boss leaving with his own free will, that possibility is unlikely. I will honor Boss's wishes." FRIDAY stated firmly. Rhodey sighed with frustration.

Vision spoke up. "With all due respect to all parties, I believe it is best to allow Tony his... break, if you will. He has endured many trials and tribulations, and has the right to be weak and free of responsibilities for a bit. He may need a chance to heal, and we should all allow him to do it however possible." The android said slowly, and T'Challa sighed with relief again. The two on his side may have been slightly less than human, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Tony is  _ **delusional**_. He won't let me talk to him, he's pushing everyone away, and won't get off his damned high horse. He tore the Avengers apart, and now is being cowardly and running away from his life, his  _ **team**_. I'm his _ **boyfriend**_ , if anyone's going to know what Tony needs, it's  _ **me**_. Even if you only tell me, Tony's location needs to be known, now. Don't make me ask again." Steve growled.

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't go that far, Rogers." Rhodey said, narrowing his eyes. "You're putting a lot on Tones that ain't necessarily his fault. You played a part in this too. I agree, we need to know where Tony is and talk to him, but some of that was uncalled for."

Steve gave Rhodey a dismissive look. "I wasn't talking to you, Colonel. T'Challa, you heard me. Do not make me ask again." He returned his burning gaze to the monarch.

To avoid being reduced to blows, T'Challa fought with his mind, reminding himself fighting Rogers was pointless, even if the king would win. "Or else what, if I may ask? Will you slam your shield into my chest as well? Leave me freezing cold and dying in Siberia?" He asked, keeping his tone even and cool.

Steve took a menacing step towards T'Challa. "Are you trying to push me, your  _ **Highness**_? Because you should know by now I won't hesitate to come to blows." He growled.

"Stevie, just because you got the muscle on you now doesn't mean you need to keep picking fights." Bucky mumbled with a pointed look to his best friend. Steve ignored him.

T'Challa actually laughed. "Do you honestly believe you can succeed in a fight against me? Even if you did, what would you be winning for? To further antagonize a man who is desperately trying to heal? Or just for the sake of your  _ **pride**_?" T'Challa allowed his voice to get dark with a sneer, his accent thickening.

Bucky actually had to launch forward and hold back the livid blonde. "Hey now, Stevie. Let's not attack the warrior king, okay? Just breath." He tried to sooth. T'Challa found it painfully ironic that everyone had assumed Steve would be the one keeping the Winter Soldier in check, but now it was clearly the opposite as Steve's inner rage showed.

"Listen to your friend, he knows what he is talking about. Do not pick a fight with me,  _ **Captain**_. I know what I am fighting for. Do you?" T'Challa left the room, keeping his shoulders squared as he headed to his personal quarters.

Once he shut and locked his own door, the AI spoke to him. "Your Highness?" FRIDAY asked cautiously.

"Yes, FRIDAY?" T'Challa responded.

"Is Boss safe? Is he okay?" Worry laced the AI's voice.

T'Challa nodded and smiled. "Tony is safe, and I feel confident enough to say he is even much happier where he is currently. I would tell you where he is, but I don't want Rogers to be able to use some override protocol to force you into telling him." He explained to the AI, addressing it as a real person.

"I understand, your Highness. Thank you for helping him." FRIDAY sounded truly grateful.

T'Challa nodded. "I am only helping a friend. You understand his need to leave, yes?" He asked the AI. If she was alive enough to have conversations and have emotions, T'Challa was not ashamed to confide with her. It was just like Vision, just FRIDAY had no body.

There was a pause. "I think so, yes. Captain Roger was pushing Boss too much. He was hurting him." She sounded almost...  _ **angry**_.

T'Challa nodded and lie down on his bed. "Rogers most certainly was, and to my knowledge always has been, hurting Tony. And it seems the rest of the Avengers refuse to see that side of their Captain, even when it stares them in the faces. Tony has every right to want to run away from such a...  _ **barbarian**_." He ground out.

"Has Boss told you everything about his... relations with Captain Rogers?" The AI asked.

"I am unsure if I know  _ **everything**_ , but I know enough to want a price on his head." T'Challa growled with disdain.

Another pause. "I don't blame you, your Highness." T'Challa nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. This was short. Whoops. Also don't tell me FRIDAY doesn't have feelings, I will fight you. If Vision can like Wanda, FRIDAY can love her boss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS THIS HAS GOTTEN MORE ATTENTION IN 24 HOURS THAN MOST OF MY WORKS HAVE IN MONTHS. THANK YOU!?!?!?  
> Secondly, here's Chapter 5. It's a bit long, and is back to Tony's POV. Either way, Enjoy.

After much arguing, the Bat-family decided to spend their Saturday training in the cave, which Bruce approved of. They all changed into training gear and headed down. Tony had nothing better to do and followed them all down into the secret base. He plopped down in the main chair in front of the computers and looked around. There was a decent mix of StarkTech and WayneTech filling the Batcave.

"Not bad. I could personally give you some serious upgrades on some of your tech though, just saying. Just because it says StarkTech doesn't mean it's the best of the best. I still like to keep some tricks up my sleeve." Tony grinned.

Bruce laughed. "I almost used HammerTech just to see the look on your face when you saw it."

Tony glared at Bruce. "I would've cut all ties with Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries if you even dared use a single HammerTech  _ **pen**_." Tony warned, only half kidding. Bruce laughed again.

Tony idly watched the Bruce's brood train, observing all of their strengths and weaknesses. He chatted with Barbara, giving her hacking tips and other tech tips in general. 

It was about three when the training and spars slowed, everyone dripping in sweat and reaching for water bottles. Tony very much enjoyed the sight of a sweat-drenched Bruce, shirtless and pouring a water bottle over his head, then shaking like a wet dog. His stare, however, was not unnoticed. 

"You should take a picture, Stark. It'll last longer! Also I'm being weirded out by you ogling my father figure." Dick  shouted with a grin. Tony flipped him the bird.

"Please tell me you aren't dating that imbecile." Damian asked, nose wrinkled in disgust.

Bruce shot his son a hard look. "That's none of your concern, Damian." He chided.

"So in other words, yes." Jason snorted.

"It's more complicated than that." Tony mumbled to himself.

Barbara arched an eyebrow. "Complicated, how, exactly?"

Tony balled up his fists. He knew if he didn't answer, Bruce would swoop in and save him, but he hated looking weak in front of them. So before Tony even knew it, he was talking. "Because awhile back Steve Rogers got it in his head he and I would make the  _ **perfect**_  couple so matter how much I said _ **no**_  he kept pushing me and then decided we were dating somehow and I was supposed to be _ **honored**_  to be dating  _ **Captain America**_  because apparently an egotistical selfish asshole like  _ **me**_  didn't deserve  _ **him**_ , so no one believed me when I tried to say I didn't want it and I just wanted to be left _ **alone**_ but Steve just kept making me do things I didn't want like dates and  _ **sex**_  and all that couple-y shit and wouldn't listen to me when I said _ **no**_ and got  _ **abusive**_  if I pushed it and tried to have what _ **I**_  wanted and the rest of the Avengers hate me so much and  _ **worship**_  him so much they wouldn't listen to me if I tried to tell them what their  _ **precious**_  Captain does to me behind closed doors so technically everyone thinks I'm dating Steve even though I don't want to be and tried to break up with him and wish more than anything he would just go away because I'm happy and feel safe with Bruce and that's how I ended up here so on the fly because I'm just  _ **scared**_  to sleep in my own bed and be in my own home because of Steve, okay? I didn't come here to romantically pursue Bruce, that just happened. So will you  _ **please**_ stop badgering me?" Tony rushed out, hugging his knees to his chest, as if trying to hide within himself. He looked at the floor in shame. There was a long silence.

"If you let me kill him, I  _ **swear**_  no one will ever find the body for at  _ **least**_  another 70 years." Jason finally said.

"I'll help him make sure Rogers dies in the most painful way possible." Damian growled, cracking his knuckles. Tony peaked up from the floor, and noticed that every single one of the Bat-family looked deep in thought and scheming. 

He looked back to Bruce. "They really do take after you." He smiled slightly.

Bruce only rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, everyone up, it's time for lunch. You can plot how to annihilate Rogers later. Tony and I will make something." He herded his family back upstairs into the main house, and Tony could hear them muttering amongst themselves, and he swore he heard a "No, poison has contingencies, he  _ **does**_  have the super soldier serum", as well as a "We can work the serum to our advantage, the faster he heals, the more you can beat him", and a  " _ **I**_  personally wouldn't mind of other Avengers get caught in collateral damage". Tony gave Bruce a wide-eyed look, who responded with a shrug. 

The kids gathered in the living room, still talking in hushed tones, and Tony and Bruce walked into the kitchen.

Bruce threw a pile of vegetables at Tony. "Dice these for a salad, while I cook hamburgers."

Tony snorted. "How  _ **domesticated**_." He teased, but grabbed a knife and started dicing some tomatoes.

Bruce shot him a playful glare, then flicked his eyes to the living room. "They're quiet, which is never good. You should know they're _ **very**_  serious about their scheming, by the way. Pranks and plots against one another are rampant through the house, but when they all get together as one force, that's when it gets _**terrifying**_. They are a force to be reckoned with, and could probably take on God and be back for dinner if they tried." Bruce warned, Tony only laughed.

"I don't doubt it. You raise a scary brood, Bruce." Tony commented. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, most of it is all just them, I was just the idiot who put the all under one house and taught them how to punch." Bruce sighed.

The front door opened, and Tony craned his neck to watch Alfred Pennyworth walk into the house holding suitcases. The butler closed the door with a sigh, and walked into the kitchen.

"How was your vacation, Alfred?" Bruce asked, with a smile.

The man tsk'd. "It was too quiet, you've accustomed me to chaos a bit too much for comfort, Master Bruce. Though however, it is oddly reminiscent to the silence in this house currently, which can only be unsettling." Tony snorted, loving Alfred's sass. God, he loved that man.

Dick's head popped up from the circle of scheming in the adjacent living room. "Oh hey, Alfred. Don't worry about us, we're just planning the imminent doom of Steve Rogers. When you put your stuff away you can come join, we'll give you a re-cap and get you in on the action, considering two of our plans already involve you." The vigilante grinned, then returned to the circle.

Alfred gave Bruce a concerned raised eyebrow. Bruce waved him off. "It's fine, trust me, this is their most warranted scheme yet. Also, by the way, this is Tony Stark. He's staying here indefinitely." Bruce said absently. Tony smiled and waved, then went back to the vegetables.

Alfred nodded, but his look of concern remained. "I see. Yes, I remember Mister Stark, you two were good friends in your teens and young adulthood. Still are, I presume. I'll go put my things away, and join the children, I suppose." He walked away.

Tony grinned. "God, I love your butler." Bruce gave him that famous eye roll and went back to cooking. Within about five more minutes, they were both done and Bruce shouted for his family to come eat. They all quickly filed in, grabbed food and drink, then ran back into the living room for scheming, this time with Alfred. Bruce and Tony got food, then followed Bruce's family into the living room.

Tony was slightly disturbed by the fact that they already had blueprints of the Avengers Tower pulled up on a computer, that Barbara and Jason were judging entry points, as well as footage of Captain America in battle on another, where Tim and Dick assessed fight patterns and weaknesses. Alfred was in on the plotting as well, and someone must've filled him in on the why because he looked just as passionate as the rest of them.

"You know, you guys don't actually have to _ **kill**_ him, I don't want any of you getting caught." Tony said, eating his burger.

Jason laughed outright. "Rogers only dies in five of our seventeen plans so far, and of those five, three are pinned on HYDRA, one pins it on the Winter Soldier, and one makes it look like a suicide."

Tony gave Bruce a very alarmed look. Bruce responded with a shrug. "I'm not about to stop them, if anything, I may help them." He admitted.

"You all scare me. Like seriously, you are all terrifying minions," Tony gestured to the Bat-family. "And you're the terrifying general." He pointed at Bruce, who laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, they only scheme for people they like, so at least you've been accepted." Bruce shrugged and joined his family.

"Well I find this highly unnecessary, seriously, I'm not that important that you have to murder an American icon for me." Tony tried to dissuade them.

"Firstly, Rogers is an American icon who was a wanted felon not too long ago, so that point is irrelevant." Tim started.

"Secondly, we probably won't  _ **murder**_  him, just maim and dismember." Steph piped up.

"Thirdly, we may have just met you yesterday, but you matter to Bruce and aren't awful, so you are that important." Dick chimed in.

"Fourthly, anyone who treats someone the way Rogers treated you, deserves to rot in hell." Jason finished with a slight snarl. They all nodded in agreement.

Tony sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "You know what? You guys have fun, I'm gonna go into the cave and upgrade your firewalls, or something." Bruce grunted in response, and Tony descended the hidden staircase.

He sat in front of the computer and felt very happy to be in front of a piece of technology, which he hadn't been for over 24 hours, which was much too long for Tony Stark. He booted the computer up, and dicked around in Bruce's systems for awhile, upgrading firewalls and making other things run more efficiently. He lost track of time, and got lost in the systems, going through every single program and code in the Batcomputer. The only thing that would've made it more perfect was if there was some nice AC/DC blasting and Tony had FRIDAY on call. Tony deflated a bit. He was just a tad bit homesick, which was ridiculous, considering he had barely been gone a day. He had to suck it up, everyone knew he was going to be here awhile. He shook off the feeling and went back to typing.

"Hey." A hand landed on Tony's shoulder, and the genius jumped.

"God, don't scare me like that! I have a heart condition! You'll kill me!" Tony scolded, and spun the chair around to face Bruce.

The Caped Crusader chuckled. "Sorry. You've been down here for hours, it's 9:30." Bruce said with an arched eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "Just updating and upgrading your systems, and seeing what you have. You know what happens when you leave me in a room of tech for too long. I mess with things." He grinned.

Bruce groaned. "You better not have made it impossible to manage. Anyhow, Steph, Jason, Tim, Damian, and I are about to go on patrol. Barbara is manning comms. You should get some sleep."

Tony shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Tried that last night and woke up screaming. Besides, I'm a genius insomniac. I've gone longer." He insisted. "Isn't Damian grounded?"

Bruce leveled a glare at Tony. "Get some sleep, Tony. And yes, but he's getting restless and I don't want him blowing up the house while I'm gone, so he's patrolling with me."

"Here's the thing, Brucie." Tony stood up, grinning. "See that Bat-glare of yours works on everyone else, but I've known you since you were eight. So I'm impervious to it." He stuck out his tongue. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, and I'll keep Barbara company while you're gone." He gave Bruce a winning smile, then ran up the stairs.

Tony searched the cupboards until he found microwavable popcorn. He put it in the microwave, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while it popped. Once it was done, he grabbed the hot bag by a corner and raced back down the stairs.

Barbara was already in front of the computer monitors, arching an eyebrow at some of the things Tony had put in it. "This... this is seriously more secure than Fort Knox now. I thought our firewalls were decent before, but they don't even hold a candle to this." She marveled, eyes wide.

Tony plopped down in the chair she had pushed aside for her wheelchair. "You're welcome. I am pretty awesome, I know." Tony grinned, eating popcorn.

Tony glanced around, and saw Jason loading guns, and strapping them to himself, wearing black simple armor with a brown jacket over it, and a red bat on his chest. He held a red helmet in his hand. Tim wore his own version of the Robin outfit, red and black, with a flowing cape behind him and a bow staff in his hand. Damian had on his Robin suit, with a yellow cape, black hood, and a samurai sword in his hand. Steph's Batgirl suit mimicked the Batman suit almost perfectly, but with more purple and yellow. Lastly Tony looked at Bruce, raking his eyes over the grey and black form-fitting armor, the long cape that hung behind him, and the gold bat branded on his chest. Bruce held his cowl in his hand, and flicked his eyes over to his children. Tony had only seen Bruce in his Batsuit a few times, and damn, was it a sight.

"Damian, you're with me. You three can work out how you're splitting up." Bruce said, pulling on his cowl and heading for the Batmobile. Jason, Tim, and Steph all got on motorcycles, and all four vehicles sped out of the cave.

"I hope you realize you're going to be a whole lot of nothing for the next six hours." Barbara said to Tony, giving him an arched eyebrow.

Tony snorted. "Please. I've sat through Avengers meetings, Stark Industry meetings, and press conferences that make torture seem favorable. I can occupy myself."

Barbara shrugged. "If you say so. Do you honestly think the Avengers believe Rogers is a good person? With all he's done, how are they not questioning his morals?" She asked.

The billionaire sighed. "I don't know. I guess when you work along side the guy who's supposed to be just this perfect American man, you see it in him, no matter what's actually there. There are times when he occasionally acts like the Captain America that the public sees. And besides, Scarlet Witch has the ability of mental manipulation and doesn't have a strong grasp on her powers. She's naive, and could be casting out illusions without even knowing it, skewing people's emotions." He explained, eating popcorn.

Barbara nodded. "Seems plausible." Tony didn't respond. The rest of the time was silent, aside from Barbara feeding those on the field information, or occasionally asking Tony how to master a new design he had put on the computer system.

Tony got bored around 2 am, and pulled out his phone, and texted T'Challa. He wasn't sure if he'd get a response, but heroes had strange hours. There was a possibility.

 

**Hey Kitty Cat, how goes things while I'm away?**

Things are well, Tony. The Captain is agitated and impatient with your vacation, and those who fiercely defend his side are the same, but overall it isn't unbearable.

**Yeah, I figured he would be. I'm sorry for causing that. Anyone actually seem to be worried about me? Or are they all just pissed I left and defending Steve?**

It is alright, Tony. You needed to leave. Colonel Rhodes seems worried, Vision is worried but understands. Sergeant Barnes, oddly, also seems slightly nervous and genuinely doubting his best friend.

**Huh. Didn't think Bucky would ever doubt Cap. Those two are like peanut butter and jelly. You haven't told them anything, have you?**

I was unfortunately coerced into telling I knew your whereabouts by Miss Maximoff, but have not revealed them to anyone. All the Avengers know is you left on a vacation to improve your mental health and will be gone indefinitely.

**Shit, I hope Steve doesn't attack you, I wouldn't put it past him. Try avoiding him as much as you can manage until this mess is sorted out.**

Captain Rogers has already attempted to get physical with me, but Sergeant Barnes held him back. I thank you for your concern, but promise I can handle myself against the Captain. I have been training as a warrior since a child for the mantle of Blank Panther, in a one-on-one battle, I am sure in my ability to beat Captain Rogers.

**Damn, Bucky really does seem to be rebelling Steve. That's weird, I've said like 3 words to the guy, and blasted his arm off. Not like the guy has a reason to like me. I know you can, Cheshire, but Steve won't go one-on-one. He'll recruit Wanda and Clint to fight by his side, and 3 against 1 is hardly good odds, even for you. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I already caused one Civil War, I don't want to cause a second.**

I do find it strange as well, but perhaps he is seeing the changes in his age old friend. He cannot blame you for what you did to him, you were fueled by emotions, and didn't necessarily mean to cause him harm. I believe that if Captain Rogers reduced to blow, I may have a few fighting on my side as well, there are a few Avengers who do seem to genuinely care about you, Tony. And I believe your Gotham friend would not hesitate to fight by my side if called upon, and as you said, he could take on most of the Avengers and win. Also may I mention, you did not cause the Civil War, Tony. The Captain is at more fault than you are. You only wished to do the right thing for it, and took the fall that you didn't deserve. And if there is a second one, it will be completely on Captain Rogers. He does not deserve to get away with treating you that way.

**You're right about Bruce, he would easily fight beside you for me. And if he brought his family, it would be annihilation. But regardless of the winner, I just don't want it to happen. I would blame myself, nothing can change that. I'm sick of pointless violence within what's supposed to be a team. I just want us to all be together and good again. I miss the old times.**

I am afraid I do not know much of these 'old times' as I was not there, but I do wish for true peace as well. The Avengers are a powerful team, but we cannot be one if we cannot even handle being a team.

**Yeah, I know. I hope we don't fall apart because of this. I need the Avengers. The world needs the Avengers.**

I agree. I have faith that there is a solution to be found, and a way to make things anew. The Avengers are still mostly good people with strong, kind hearts. United, we can be so much more.

**We can. I just hope there's some magical solution that will just appear out of nowhere. Hope against hope, I guess.**

Stranger has happened. Do not be discouraged. Some Avengers are beginning to come around, perhaps they will all slowly see the truth, and rally against Captain Rogers. But for tonight, all you can do is rest and enjoy your safety. I will try to talk to some of the Avengers who I think can see the truth. I am going to rest now. Goodnight, Tony.

**I guess. Goodnight, King Kitty Cat.**

**Oh, tell FRIDAY I said hi and I miss her. Thanks.**

Tony sighed and let his head fall back. At least T'Challa thought some of the Avengers had hope. That was something.

After some more waiting, the roar of engines filled the cave again, and the four vigilantes walked back into the cave. Jason was splattered in blood, but Tony didn't think any of it was his own. Steph, Damian, and Tim all looked perfectly fine, but Tony's worry spiked when he saw Bruce.

Bruce had a bleeding bullet hole in his arm, a gash on his leg, and a limp. He moved like every twitch made him ache.

Tony leaped off the chair and ran over to him. " _ **Shit**_ , Bruce! You're hurt!" He exclaimed. He helped Bruce strip layers of armor and suit, leaving him in some boxers and a tank top.

"Jesus Christ, Tony, I'm  _ **fine**_. You've been in battle before, you've seen worse, and probably dealt with worse." Bruce brushed off.

"I don't give a shit, because this is  _ **you**_ , you idiot, and I care about you. Now tell me where the first aid kit is, and let me take care of you." Tony insisted firmly, forcing Bruce to sit in the chair. Bruce groaned, but pointed to a first aid kit. Tony knelt beside him and started with the gash in Bruce's thigh, cleaning it, stitching it, then dressing it. Then he went to Bruce's bicep, wincing at the hiss of pain Bruce let out when he cut the bullet out. He quickly stitched and dressed it as well.

Tony startled when he looked back up to Bruce and they made eye contact, revealing Bruce's intense stare at the mechanic. Tony felt his breathe catch in his throat.

"Bruce? Is there a reason you're staring at me the same way Hawkeye looks at a cheeseburger?" Tony asked carefully.

Bruce cracked a small smile. "You just look really good when you're working, you know that? When you get so focused nothing could disturb you, your eyebrows draw together, you set your jaw, and your eyes are intense. It's worth staring at." He whispered. Tony blushed and looked away. Bruce grabbed his jaw, and gently kissed Tony.

"Alright, alright, we get it. You two like each other. Now quit snogging in front of the rest of us, it's disturbing." Jason shouted.

"For once, I agree with Todd. I do not wish to see you kiss that idiot who flies around in a metal tin can." Damian sniffed disdainfully.

"Firstly, it's not a can, it is a suit of armor. Secondly it's not tin, it is a gold titanium alloy. Don't mock my suit if you can't build a better one." Tony said, making a face at the youngest Wayne. Damian scoffed and ignored him.

Bruce laughed. "You fit right in here."

Tony smiled. "I do. Now does anything else hurt? And don't try to be all badass and lie to me, because I see right through it."

Batman rolled his eyes. "I twisted my ankle, bruised a few ribs, and may have a mild concussion. It's nothing."

Tony leveled his gaze at Bruce. "Hardly. You know just because you do all this hero-y stuff doesn't mean you can't admit to being hurt." He pointed out, standing up. "What did you even do, exactly?"

"I'm  _ **fine**_ , Tony. I just took a bullet so it didn't hit Damian, then a building collapsed on me." He said as though it was nothing.

Tony stared at him. "Anyone else would be scarred for life by that, you do realize that, right?" Bruce shrugged. Tony sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I am sleeping with you again just make sure you actually sleep." Tony ordered, slinging Bruce's arm around his shoulders to support the weight Bruce's ankle couldn't.

"You don't have to take care of me, Tony."

They started up the stairs. "And you don't have to let me stay here. Let me do what little I can, Bruce. Don't be difficult." He chided. Bruce smiled begrudgingly at him, but kept silent.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day someone was able to help Bruce and get him to bed that easily." Jason mused.

"Oh shut up, Jason. They're cute together." Barbara chided.

"Yeah, about as cute as Demon Spawn over here." Jason sneered playfully.

"I heard that!" Tony shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Wonder Woman, and EXCUSE ME BUT MY FEELS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY FEELS. Anyhow, it was phenomenal and I'm already mentally pitching ideas to weave her into this story more than I intended originally.
> 
> But you know what I really need in my life? Diana meets Peggy Carter. Seriously. The world may implode if those two women ever got together. Though does anyone else find it strange they're both women in the 20th century with a blonde guy named Steve who's a soldier with a strong heart, dies (sort of) in a plane related suicide-type thing, and is played by an actor named Chris? Seriously, weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so paranoid about characters getting too OOC that I re-binged the entire Iron Man trilogy and the first Captain America to try to get it right. I... I think I just hurt my brain even more. Send help. Also I wrote this eating homemade custard, listening to metalcore covers of pop songs, and bitching about my finger to myself. (I cut it... on cardboard) Just an insight into the writing process of a genius, here.

T'Challa sat at his computer, in his personal room in the Avengers tower. He was trying to work out Wakandan business, run his country as well as he could without being there. Shuri was doing so much for him he might as well crown her queen. He knew balancing the Avengers and his country would be a struggle, but some days were more trying than others.

A knock shook him out of his work. "FRIDAY, who's at my door?" T'Challa asked with a sigh.

"Mister Rhodey, Vision, and Sergeant Barnes are, your Highness." The AI responded.

"Let them in." T'Challa said after a moment of thinking.

The door slid open and Rhodey walked in with his braces, Bucky and Vision close behind him. "I'm sorry to bother you, your Highness, but we were wondering if we could talk to you." Rhodey started.

T'Challa nodded. "That is all right. You may sit down if you wish, Colonel. I know your legs still pain you." Rhodey sighed with relief and sat down on T'Challa's bed. T'Challa arched an eyebrow at all of them, indicating for them to talk. 

Vision took the mantel first. "After discussion, it has come to our collective attentions that the way Captain Rogers is... erratic. Unpredictable, and emotionally fueled, even more so than some previous actions." He tried to explain.

"What Viz is saying, is we don't think Stevie's acting right. And we're concerned about how he might've been treating Tony, Tony's real reason for leaving." Bucky finished.

"Look, we all care about Tony in different ways. Tones is my little brother, he's Vision's creator, and... Bucky just cares about doing the right thing. We wanted to talk to you, to see if we can at least know a little more about what's going on with him." Rhodey added, giving T'Challa a pleading look.

T'Challa eyed each of them suspiciously. Of all the Avengers he did trust these three the most, but that didn't mean he could rule out foul play. "While I appreciate your concern, you must understand my suspicion. Sergeant Barnes is Captain Rogers best friend, how do I not know you are all trying to get information with the intention of reporting back to him? Your concern seems to have shown now that it is too late for you all to do much. That in itself can be seen as incriminating." T'Challa pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

Rhodey sighed. "Look, I get it. You're protecting Tony, and I respect you for that. I really do. But I'm afraid Rogers has been mistreating Tones, and if so, I need to give Tony a hug and apology, not hand him over to Rogers." The Colonel tried to explain.

"With all due respect, Colonel, it isn't you I'm worried about." T'Challa directed his gaze to Bucky.

The ex-HYDRA agent sighed. "I've known Stevie longer than all of you. And yeah, I'd take a bullet for him without thinking. He's a punk, but he's my best friend. But still... I get people change. I'm not the same James Barnes I was before HYDRA, and I don't expect Stevie to be the same Steven Rogers from before the ice. But he's just so... rough, callous. Reminds me of some HYDRA soldiers. All he cares about is getting to Stark, willing to pick a fight with anyone who gets in his way, even good people with good reasons. He was about to flat out _ **attack**_ you yesterday for trying to just respect Stark's wishes. The Stevie I remember picked a lot of fights, but never for the wrong reasons. The way he talks about Stark... it's like he thinks he owns Stark. That ain't right. He blames Stark for everything, then claims to love him in the same sentence. Things have changed since 1942, but that ain't love. I'm worried Stevie's gonna hurt someone, and I don't know Stark very well, and the guy has a list of reasons to hate me, but I think he's a good guy, and doesn't deserve the way Stevie's treating him." Bucky said, talking with hand gestures and desperate looks.

Vision nodded. "I agree with Sergeant Barnes. Rogers has already almost killed Tony once, I do not wish to see such happen again."

Bucky frowned. "Almost  _ **killed**_ him? Look, if you're talking about Siberia, I was there. Everyone did things we shouldn't have, but it came nowhere near  _ **death**_." He said, but his voice revealed his doubt.

"Do you know of the glowing center in the Iron Man suits?  The arc reactor?" Vision asked. Bucky nodded slowly. "That arc reactor is much more than a piece of the suit. It is quite literally embedded in Tony's chest, an assistant device to keep him alive. He's needed it since he endured injuries during a kidnapping incident in Afghanistan. When Captain Rogers slammed his shield into the device, he knowingly endangered Tony's life. If FRIDAY had not called me, Tony would be dead, as Rogers left him dying in his own suit." Vision explained, looking slightly angry.

Bucky's eyes widened first with shock, then rage. "You're telling me I helped Stevie almost _ **kill**_ someone? And left him in Siberia? Someone who Stevie still  _ **dares**_  to call his boyfriend? I'm gonna kill the damned punk." He growled, balling up his fists.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "Gotta admit, Barnes doesn't seem to loyal to Rogers now." He pointed out to T'Challa. T'Challa nodded.

The king pondered for a moment. It was clear all present parties wanted to help Tony. Even Bucky, who T'Challa was weary of at first, now seemed the most avid of them all. He let out a sigh. "Allow me to call Mister Stark, and have him give his opinion. In the end it is his eyes, though I will say I trust all of you to be loyal." The three Avengers before T'Challa nodded at the fairness of it.

He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Tony's contact. It was early, but not too early. Tony should answer. The phone rung in his ear, then was picked up.

"Hello? T'Challa, is this important?" T'Challa was slightly surprised when Bruce answered instead of Tony.

"Hello, Mister-" T'Challa cut himself off when he realized saying Bruce's name may be a bad idea. Rhodey was Tony's best friend, and Tony may have mentioned Bruce to Rhodey. "I apologize for the intrusion, but may I speak with Tony?" He asked formally.

"Well you clearly can't speak freely. Why?" Bruce asked.

"Some of the other Avengers wish to speak with him, and share their feelings." T'Challa worded carefully.

Bruce outright snorted. "Tony is asleep, and considering he wouldn't go to sleep until I did which wasn't until almost 5 am, I don't exactly want to wake him up. Which Avengers?" The vigilante asked. 

"Sergeant Barnes, Colonel Rhodes, and Vision." T'Challa said slowly, flicking his gaze over each of them. They all seemed curious as to who T'Challa was talking to, but none of them said a word.

Bruce was silent, clearly thinking it out. The man wasn't stupid, and T'Challa figured he was assessing the entire situation with what little he knew. "Hm. Odd bunch. Let me wake up Tony, he can handle it. You idiots are his team, after all." T'Challa chose to ignore the insult and waited.

There was the background sound of Bruce trying to gently wake Tony up, explain things to Tony, and Tony's half-asleep grunts. Finally Tony's voice came through.

"Mm, hey King Kitty. What's this Brucie's saying about Buck, Rhodey, and Viz?" Tony slurred out, clearly still barely awake.

"I'd at least like to wait for you to wake up a bit, Tony, before talking about this." T'Challa said with a slight chuckle.

Tony audibly yawned. "Who me? I am wide awake, wide awake... Bruce damnit, stop moving.... I am not falling asleep on you, I'm just... resting my eyes. Please, don't make empty threats, you wouldn't dare." Tony said, talking to T'Challa only half the time. T'Challa was about to say something, but then he heard a small yell and a thud. " _ **Ow**_. You're an asshole. Seriously. Ow.  _ **Yes**_ , I'm awake now! Anyhow, T'Challa, sorry about that, some asshole just threw me off the bed!" Tony snapped, sounding very awake.

T'Challa laughed. "Do I have your full attention now?"

"Yes." Tony grumbled. T'Challa swore he heard Tony say "No, I will  _ **not**_  get off the floor, because you're rude and I refuse to share a bed with you." but he ignored it.

"Anyhow, as I mentioned, Colonel Rhodes, Sergeant Barnes, and Vision are all concerned about you. Unlike the rest of the Avengers, I believe their concern is sincere, and they truly care about you. They would like to at least hear from you, to know you are alright." T'Challa clarified.

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Okay, um, if they're all present, you can put me on speaker, or something." He finally said.

T'Challa pulled the phone from his ear and hit the speaker button, holding the phone out. "You're on speaker, Tony."

"Alrighty. Well hey guys, it's me. Not dead, not kidnapped, just... safe. Yeah, let's go with that." Tony said, his voice cracking through the phone.

"Tony, where are you?" Rhodey immediately asked. "I don't want to intrude, I just want to see you, make sure you're really safe, know that who ever you're with is safe." He explained quickly, realizing he sounded too much like Steve without doing so.

"Hello to you too, Rhodey." Tony said sarcastically. "Look, I'm safe. And I trust the people I'm with, so you don't need to-alright  _ **fine**_ , I'll get off the damned floor you sour puss- worry about me." Tony interrupted himself to address Bruce.

Bucky spoke up. "Hey, Tony? I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your parents, sorry for leaving you in Siberia... I  _ **swear**_  if I had known the arc reactor thing was actually in your chest, I wouldn't have let Steve leave you. I'm sorry." He mumbled, shame in his voice.

"Look, Buck. It's fine. My parents, it wasn't you, it was HYDRA. I've gotten over my selfish anger over it. And you weren't the one who broke the damned thing, and it's not like you knew it was my artificial heart. You're fine, seriously. I forgive you." Tony assured, but his voice was pained.

"Mister Stark, it is good to hear from you." Vision said, making his presence known.

"Hey, you too, Viz. I miss- no, I'm  _ **fine**_. Damnit Bruce, _ **you're**_  the injured one, quite fussing over me- you guys." Tony finished.

Rhodey's eyes flew open. "Wait, Bruce? Tony are you staying with Bruce Wayne? You said that you two were good friends, are you in Gotham?!" It finally dawned on the Colonel.

"I... well I mean, that's um... a valid theory, that I will neither confirm nor deny at this point in time." Tony squeaked out.

Rhodey scowled. "FRIDAY, pull up a profile on Bruce Wayne and tell me about him."

A holographic picture of a smiling, raven haired blue eyed handsome man appeared, with information next to his face. "Bruce Wayne, born and residing in Gotham City. Parents were Thomas and Martha Wayne, both murdered in an alleyway by a mugger in front of their eight year old son." The entire room flinched at the thought of that. "Currently CEO of multi-billion dollar company Wayne Enterprises, and has three adopted sons, and one biological, including Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne." FRIDAY finished.

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" Bucky muttered, staring at the hologram.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist!" Bruce's voice shouted, clearly not next to the phone but close enough to hear the question.

"Hey, that's my line." Tony snapped at him. "Anyhow Bruce and I have been friends since I was like, eight. I trust him, and yes, I'm staying with him and his family, who manage to be more chaotic than the Avengers. Oh, and hey FRIDAY, I missed you sweetheart. Tell Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U I said hi and miss them too." He said, his voice sounding wistful.

"Hey Boss, it's good to hear from you." The AI chirped cheerfully.

"That's it, Tones. I'm trucking my ass down to Gotham to see you." Rhodey stood up, as if he literally meant right now.

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "Look, Rhodey. I can't have Steve following you, or figuring it out. Even if you don't tell him directly, I didn't want people knowing because Steve isn't stupid, he may be able to figure it out if enough people know. And Wanda can read minds, and she's very pro Steve, she'd do it if he asked. Just... don't come to Gotham, don't come after me, avoid conversations about me, just let it be for now, okay? I'm safe here, Bruce is trustworthy and his family is slightly psycho, but in an endearing way. It's fine. Don't worry about lil' ol' me. Tony Stark is good to go." He assure them.

"I believe Tony is right. It is best to let this be, for now." Vision advised.

Rhodey sighed and sat back down. "But what about long-term? He can't just up and stay in Gotham forever, Bruce Wayne or no Bruce Wayne. The world, the Avengers still need Iron Man. It won't work forever. Rogers  _ **will**_  find you Tony, no matter how long it takes. We need to do something other than hide you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Tony audibly sighed. "I know he will. I... I just need to heal, okay? I'm with someone who would kill for me, and if Steve finds me,  _ **trust**_  me, the Wayne family has it covered. I don't know how long this is going to last, but I know I need it." His voice was soft, and desperate. Tony sounded so  _ **small**_ , T'Challa hated it.

"No offense, but what are a bunch of rich brats going to do against Captain America and his lackies, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Black Widow, possibly even Sharon Carter?" Rhodey scoffed.

Tony outright laughed. "Oh Platypus, if only you knew." He said cryptically. T'Challa couldn't hold in a chuckle, knowing what Tony was talking about. The three Avengers in front of him frowned in confusion.

"Hey, no, no touchie Tony, kid. I'm a national treasure, don't hurt me.  _ **Ow**_! Bruce! Your kid just  _ **bit**_  me! Are you raising animals or children!? I just got bit by a thirteen year old  _ **demon**_! Help me!" Tony shouted away from the phone. "Look guys, great talking to you, but I gotta go. I love you all, miss you all, and all that. Peace." Tony hung up.

T'Challa put his phone away and faced his teammates again. "Anything else you wish to discuss?" He asked formally.

Vision, Bucky, and Rhodey all looked at each other, then shrugged and shook their heads. 

"Captain Rogers has asked me to inform all of the Avengers that he is holding a 'team meeting' in the living room right now, and would like all members present." FRIDAY spoke, breaking the silence. Concerned looks were shared, but all four men headed to the living room.

Steve stood in the center of the room, arms folded. Clint, Sam, Wanda,  Natasha, and even Sharon Carter standing behind him, as if a personal army. T'Challa found it disgusting.

"Alright, I've talked to the Avengers-" Steve started, Rhodey cut him off.

"You've talked to the Avengers who are willing to blindly follow every word you say, you mean." The Colonel narrowed his eyes. Steve glowered at him.

"Anyhow, I've talked to the Avengers, and decided that I'm going to ask you one more time, T'Challa. You tell me where Iron Man is, or I let Wanda enter your mind and find the information for me." Steve used his Captain America voice.

T'Challa squared his shoulders. "I will not willingly betray my friend. You should respect Mister Stark's wishes, Captain. He is hurt and needs time to heal, to prevent that would truly make you less than the hero everyone sees Captain America." He said confidently.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Wanda, you heard him. Go." He ordered. 

Wanda's eyes flickered an angry red, and T'Challa cringed at the feeling of a presence inside his own head. The red died out, and Wanda smiled triumphantly. "Wayne Manor. Gotham City." She said proudly. T'Challa dug his nails into his palm, and held back the urge to tear Steve's throat out.

Steve nodded. "Nice work. Everyone suit up. Sharon, call a jet, we're flying to Gotham,  _ **now**_."

"Stevie. Don't you think that's a bad idea?" Bucky tried to dissuade him. "Storming into Some rich guys house all geared up just to get to Stark? Com'n, don't be stupid, Stevie." Bucky pleaded.

Steve glared down his old friend. "I'm going, Buck. Suit up and get with the program." He ordered.

Bucky squared his shoulders and stared Steve in the eyes. "I'm suiting up alright. But this time, I'm not fighting next to, Stevie." His voice soft, but words heavy.

"I am on Sergeant Barnes, ah, side. If you try to find Mister Stark, I shall do everything in my power to stop you." Vision declared, his clothes morphing from casual wear to what he wore into battle.

T'Challa nodded. "I shall fight beside them."

Rhodey nodded. "I can't fight, but for what it's worth, I'm on their side. You already helped tear the Avengers apart once, Rogers. Are you really going to do it again?" He asked softly, arching an eyebrow.

Steve stared at the four in front of him, seemingly deep in though. T'Challa prayed to the Panther God that he was starting to see sense. But then he turned around and faced his team behind him. "Avengers, assemble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be BECAUSE I CAN'T DECIDE HOW I WANT TO END THE DAMNED THING, but we're nearing the climax, without a doubt. Can't decide if I want to weave Diana into the climax, throw her in beforehand, or something else. I'll figure it out. Also, huh. I thought this chapter would come out longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Fuck, I had really bad writers' block! Seriously, my brain just didn't wanna work with me, it was awful. Anyhow, I have an update! And yes, Diana is in it ;) I was so conflicted about how to weave her into it, but then I thought about how if Diana and Peggy Carter existed in the same universe, there is NO WAY they didn't know each other. Soooo I think I did a good job, considering all elements. Enjoy

Tony laughed, joking around with Dick in the kitchen. Bruce was in the shower, and Tony was hanging out with his family until he got out. Alfred was cooking, Damian and Jason were arguing, and Tony was telling Dick some funny stories about the Avengers. He had talked to T'Challa, Bucky, Vision, and Rhodey earlier, and was relieved that there were more people on his side. Granted, he was confused about why Bucky was, but Tony would take what he could get. Things actually seemed to slowly be coming around and going his way.

Then his phone vibrated. Tony pulled it out and checked the text from T'Challa. The color drained from his face.  


My sincerest apologies my friend, but the Captain found out about your whereabouts. He used Miss Maximoff to pull the information from my mind. He, Agent Carter, Mister Wilson, Miss Maximoff, Mister Barton, and Miss Romanov are on their way. They are suiting up. Colonel Rhodes, Sergeant Barnes, Vision, and I are coming as well, but with intentions to hold them back. I am warning in hopes that Mister Wayne's family can prepare themselves, as well as you. I wish it hadn't come to this, Tony. They'll be here in an hour, at most.  


 

Tony couldn't breath. He dropped his phone, and clawed at his own throat, feeling panic fill his mind, taking over. He was vaguely aware of Dick saying his name, followed by Jason catching him. He was set in a chair, and there were voices calming him. He was shaking, he wished Bruce was here. But with calming and coaxing, Tony slowly remembered how to breath and felt himself slowly stop shaking. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Jason was slightly in his peripheral vision, Tim was directly in front of him, Damian was by his side, and the rest of the family, even Alfred, hung back, looking concerned.

"Hey, it's okay Tony. What happened, there?" Tim asked, his calm voice soothing, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Oh, I think I know." Dick growled. The original Boy Wonder was holding Tony's phone, glowering at the screen.

"What is it?" Came Jason's terse voice behind Tony.

Dick glanced up. "Rogers and his assholes plan on storming in on us to get to Tony. Their witch bitch read T'Challa's mind, and they'll be here in a few hours. T'Challa's got a few on his side, but Rogers' team outnumber his." He ground out.

Jason immediately started to move. "That's it. They want to play dirty, they can kiss my ass. I'm suiting up."

Tim spoke up, a voice of reason. "Hey, let's not act out rashly. We don't need to compromise secret identities for this. We need to think it out, approach things rationally." Tim tried to rationalize.

"Approach what rationally?" Bruce asked, standing in the doorway, hair still damp.

Dick tossed him Tony's phone. "See for yourself." Nightwing growled.

Bruce read the text, and his features rearranged themselves into one of the most terrifying looks Tony had ever seen on The Dark Knight's face. "I'm suiting up. They want to play with fire, then they're going to get burned." He growled in his Batman voice.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "See? Come on Tim, this family is all or nothing." Jason pointed out.

"Tim sighed begrudgingly. "All risks considered, they would find out sooner or later if Bruce and Tony stay together... and leaving Tony defenseless is wrong on so many levels...  ** _fine_**." Tim decided.

The entire Bat-family moved towards the cave to get their suits. "Guys, wait! This isn't necessary! You... you don't have to do this for me. Most of you barely know me." He tried to say, his voice meek.

Steph snorted. "To be fair, it's practically granted we all did a background check on you, and drudged up all your dirty secrets, so we know you better than you think." The entire family, even fucking ** _Alfred_** , nodded. "And besides, you fit in well, and Bruce likes you. So face it tin-can, you're a part of the family." She shrugged. Tony stood stunned. Bruce gave him a brief smile, then Tony was left alone in the kitchen with Alfred.

"How do you manage being a butler to this circus?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. "Seriously, you are more than a butler. You're just as much a hero as they are. You aren't just the butler, you're the bat-ler." Tony decided, grinning.

Tony could've sworn a flicker of amusement passed through Alfred's eyes. "I just look after the Wayne family in whatever way I can. They can't die, after all, who hires butlers anymore?" Alfred said in a deadpan voice, but Tony snorted. God, he loved this man.

A few minutes later the bat-family reappeared, looking a hell of a lot more badass in their vigilante outfits. Tony had to admit, if he had to fight them even with the rest of the Avengers and his suit, he would be nervous. Bruce and all of his sidekicks/partners were a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright, we have less than an hour, how are we going at this?" Dick asked, folding his arms.

"I'd prefer not to have my house demolished by Avengers, so if we can take them out before they get to the house, I would prefer that." Bruce said.

"What about media seeing it?" Cass pointed out.

Tony snorted. "I'll cover it if it happens. Money shuts people up." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"So how do we keep them outside?" Steph asked.

"By putting the thing they want outside." Jason said, his head turning, and everyone looked a Tony.

"We aren't using Tony as bait. Tony is staying as far away from this as humanly possible." Bruce growled.

Tony spoke up again. "Yes you are." Bruce started to protest, but Tony held up a finger. "Look, Bruce. I get it. You want to protect me. And no, I really don't want to see Steve and his merry band of misfits. But it's simply the best way to go about it. You wouldn't think twice about it if you were in my shoes. Don't baby me. I can handle this." Tony assured, his voice strong. He could handle this.

Bruce scowled, but nodded. "Fine. But I want someone with eyes on Tony at  ** _all_**  times." Bruce ordered. The family nodded.  


With a few more minutes of scheming, a plan was hatched and put into action. Tony was stationed outside in the garden, reading a magazine while Alfred tended to the garden and Barbara sat next to him. Tony was skeptical at first of pulling the aged butler into this, but who would've guessed Alfred was ex-Special Air Force? Talk about over-qualified. Tony hated waiting, hated having a plan. He was Iron Man, not a spy. He blasted into the scene repulsors blazing and made it up as he went. Things like this made him uneasy. But he wasn't about to be the one to fuck this up, and went with it.  


He had been fake-reading some stupid magazine for about fifteen minutes when there was the sound of helicarriers, and Tony steeled himself as people he once called his team came storming in. They were quickly followed by the few on Tony's side.

"Tony!" Steve shouted, fully dressed in his Captain America garb. Tony reminded himself to breath as the super soldier approached him. "Tony, no more games. This ends now, you're coming back to the tower with me, and we are going to have a long talk." Steve said in his Captain America voice.

T'Challa and his team jumped in front of Steve. They were all only a few feet away from Tony, and Tony could feel his heart pounding. "This is your last chance to back down, Captain Rogers. Do not do something you will regret. I won't ask again." T'Challa warned, his voice muffled by his mask.

Wanda snorted. "You're outnumbered! You back down!" She challenged.

"I think you're mistaken, Scarlet Witch." Batman's voice growled from nowhere and yet everywhere. Then the entire bat-family appeared from every nook and cranny, standing together as an army beside T'Challa, Bucky, and Vision. "Learn how to count." Bruce growled menacingly.

"If you think I'm going to be spooked by a guy dressed as a bat and all his sidekicks, you have another one coming." Steve snorted.

Clint spoke up. "Hey, man, maybe we should pull back. I've seen this guy in action during a mission in Gotham, he's no joke. I don't know what he's doing with Stark at Wayne Manor, but he's definitely no joke." The archer warned.

Bruce snorted, then pulled off his cowl and tossed it aside. "I don't know Barton, what would I be doing at my own damned home?" He growled. All of the Avenger's eyes widened with shock.

Steve sighed. "Bruce Wayne, Batman, it's all the same. I've had enough talking." Steve hurled his shield at Bruce.

Bruce caught the spinning disk easily, shocking the Avengers all over again.  ** _No one_**  touched Cap's shield. Bruce face T'Challa, Bucky, and Vision. "While I appreciate the help, I think it's best you let me and my  ** _sidekicks_**  handle this one." He snarled.

With that, Tony watched in slight awe as Bruce and his crew attacked. Tony had at least expected a fair fight, something that would be evenly matched. But he had clearly underestimated the Waynes. It was annihilation.

Bruce personally took on Steve, and even with his super strength, Steve just didn't have the skill or smarts to fight Batman. Tony almost found it painfully funny that instead of using his own arsenal of weapons, Bruce made a point of whopping Captain America's ass with his own shield.

Dick took care of Falcon. Even when Sam tried to fly up, Dick used his acrobatic skills to flip up and easily catch Sam and pull him down. On the ground Sam was a decent fighter, but Dick was light years better. 

Sharon Carter went head to head with Cass. Sharon was a good agent, and a trained fighter, but Cass was simply better. Cass had it down without a doubt.

Tim and Damian tag-teamed Natasha. Natasha protested, saying she didn't want to hurt a couple of kids, but Damian took that as a personal challenge and swung his sword with ease at the assassin. Tony was half afraid Natasha may beat them, she was one of the most skilled Avengers. But Damian and Tim worked together with ease, and there was no doubt who was better.

Jason and Clint grappled a bit, but Jason played dirty, and got the upper hand. Red Hood was ruthless, and Clint was hesitant to hurt a teen, which was his downfall. Jason took the archer out quickly.

Wanda tried to manipulate Steph's mind, who laughed in her face and asked if she could do any better. Wanda simply wasn't made for hand to hand combat of any sort. Steph was able to overwhelm the witch, and easily had the upper hand.

Within minutes, it was over as soon as it begun. Vision, Bucky, and even T'Challa looked absolutely floored with the turn out. The Avengers on the ground, clearly beaten, and Bruce's family looking like they weren't even out of breath. Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Someone please tell me I just imagined us getting out asses handed to us by a rich brat and his teenage sidekicks." Clint gasped out, on his hands and knees, where Jason had a gun trained on his head.

"Please tell  _ **me**_  no one got this on camera." Sam muttered.

Steve glowered at Bruce, looking absolutely livid at the Dark Knight. "This isn't over." Steve growled. Tony winced slightly. Steve sounded just like the villains that he fought against, and the thought perturbed Tony.

Bruce actually smirked. "Oh, it isn't. I didn't plan on beating you into the ground without putting the final nail in your coffin." He said easily. Tony arched an eyebrow. Then Bruce put his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill wolf whistle, a signal.

A woman landed in a stately manner in front of all of them, doing the classic superhero landing, as Tony thought of it. She wore a short blue skirt attached to a sleeveless, red top that on anyone else would've looked scandalous. Her boots came up to her knees, her bracelets  were metal as well as her headband, and she had her signature lasso on her hip and sword in her hand. Tony grinned, slightly with shock, but he grinned nonetheless. It had been too long since he had seen Diana.

 

* * *

 

_Tony was nine, and as usual, beyond excited to be visiting Aunt Peggy. Howard had dropped him off at Peggy's apartment, and Tony had raced into her home to find her._

_Tony found Aunt Peggy standing in the kitchen, talking to a young, pretty woman Tony didn't recognize. Aunt Peggy always had company over, so Tony paid no mind to the woman and hugged his aunt's legs._

_"Aunt Peggy!" Tony's voice was as giddy as the rest of him. The woman chuckled and swept Tony into her arms._

_"Tony!" She greeted with just as much enthusiasm. "Tony, this is Diana, Diana Prince. She's one of my oldest friends, from the war. Diana, this is Howard's son, Anthony." She introduced._

_Tony frowned slightly, wrinkling his nose. "She can't be from the war. She's too young!" He insisted._

_Diana laughed. "I am thousands of years older than both of you, little Anthony."_

_The boy scowled further. " **Tony**." He corrected. "But how?"_

_"Because, Tony, Diana isn't human, she's an Amazon." Peggy explained. "Where Diana's from, people have much longer lives, and are almost immortal." His aunt explained. "Diana has some amazing stories about her life, some even better than mine." She chuckled._

_Tony's scowl didn't leave. "No one has better stories than Aunt Peggy." He insisted. Both woman laughed. Peggy carried Tony into the living room and sat down, Diana following._

_"Diana, why don't you tell Tony all about Themyscira?" Peggy offered._

_Diana smiled, and launched into a fantastical story about an island hidden away from man, filled with warrior women. The story led to the how Diana became a part of man's world, and how she defeated a god named Ares, with the help of a selfless man named Steve Trevor, and the rest of her friends. She told how she helped in the second world war, and even met Captain America once. Her stories were filled with wonders and fantastical heroism, and Diana constantly pushed about how love was her fuel, her hope. Tony listened in awe, entranced for hours by the woman. He thought he was too old to believe in fairy tales, too mature for such things, but the way Diana spoke, there wasn't a shadow of doubt in Tony's mind that it was true. A part of him needed it to be true, needed to know that the Steve Rogers his father was infatuated with wasn't the only superhero. And Diana was living proof of that._

_A few years later, Tony was fifteen, and much cockier, at least on the outside. When he first saw Diana when visiting Aunt Peggy, he almost didn't recognize her. Then he remembered the woman who had once told him fantastical stories as a boy._

_"So, do you even age?" He asked her as a greeting. They were both waiting for Peggy to get home, and Tony half wondered why Diana had access to Peggy's apartment when she wasn't in it._

_The woman arched an eyebrow. "I'm immortal. Why would I age?" She asked._

_Tony snorted. "I might've believed that whole spiel when I was nine, but you're going to have a bit harder of a time convincing me of that you're an Amazon this time around." He said, unimpressed._

_Diana tilted her head to the side. "You're willing to believe Captain America exists, but not me?" She asked._

_Tony recoiled slightly, hearing that name. Diana clearly noticed, but didn't say anything. "Look, the super soldier serum, that's science. Science makes sense, formulas, numbers, anyone can understand it. Immortal women from a place from the pages of a book is improbable, if not impossible." Tony said flatly, folding his arms._

_Diana raised her eyebrows. "Well what exactly do you expect me to say, Anthony? I can't exactly prove it easily. I can show you how strong I am, or show you my Lasso Of Truth, or show you old pictures, but I can't **make**  you believe."She said softly._

_"It's **Tony**." He corrected. "I didn't say I wouldn't believe it, I said it was improbable." He corrected, eyeing her thoughtfully. He still wanted to believe in those fantastical stories he had heard years ago, and a part of him was truly intrigued by the thought of it actually being true. Maybe he was delusional and childish, but he was willing to give this woman the benefit of the doubt._

_She smiled. "Your Aunt Peggy believes it. And I have a feeling that you still regard her very highly, just as you did when you were younger." She pointed out. Damnit. Tony hated when people used logic against him._

_Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, amuse me. Tell me about this **Themyscira**  again?" He asked._

_Diana smiled and told Tony the same story she had six years ago, though this time she didn't gloss over the more grisly details. Tony wouldn't admit it, but he found himself enjoying it just as much as he did as a kid. He did believe her, no one could make up such an intricate and interesting story and tell it with as much emotion as Diana did._

_Eventually Peggy came home, and she wasn't surprised in the least to see Tony entranced in Diana's past once again. She didn't even bother to greet either of them, she didn't want to interrupt Diana._

_Eventually the conversation about Diana finally died down, and Diana asked Tony about his life. Tony didn't have much to tell, in his opinion, but Diana seemed genuinely interested in how Tony graduated from MIT not too long ago, and she was very amused by Tony's stories about Dum-E and all his blunders. She was shocked and impressed that Tony had built his first circuit board when he was four, and even more shocked that Tony didn't seem to see why it was such a big deal. Peggy smiled and occasionally contributed._

_Tony swore that after that day, his aunt did everything in her power to get Tony and Diana together as often as she could as Tony grew up. Seeing Diana became as common a seeing Aunt Peggy for Tony. She was practically a second aunt to him, even if as he grew up, he became closer and closer to looking her age. When he was eighteen, she was the first person Tony had told about Bruce, the first real crush Tony had ever had. She had laughed and joked with him, teasing him about it. Tony loved Diana, she was understanding enough to have a real conversation with, but also had enough of a sense of humor and a child in her heart to coo over little things like babies with Tony._

_Of course as Tony got older, he just couldn't keep up with Diana. She had responsibilities as Wonder Woman, and he became the CEO of his family company, then Iron Man. They still kept in touch though, and Tony always looked up to her._

 

* * *

 

As happy as Tony was to see Diana, he was also wondering why she was here. He figured Bruce knew of her, after all, he had mentioned her joining the Justice League thing. (which mildly offended Tony, considering she had turned down the Avengers. He would have to ask her about that) He figured she would probably come to ask Bruce about joining like the rest of the to-be League members, but he would have to ask Bruce how he had known her well enough to call her here, for this. 

Tony knew he had direct orders to stay with Alfred and Barbara, but he figured things were calm enough for him to move. He got up and approached Diana, still grinning. "True beauty never ages, does it?" He said jokingly, making Diana chuckle, then envelope him in a hug. Tony hugged her back with earnest.

When they pulled away, Tony gave Bruce a half glare. "I get that you are always the man with the plan, but this one is going to need some explaining. How, why, I'm gonna need to know all of it." 

Bruce smirked lightly. "I met her on patrol a few months ago. Admittedly, she is more sufferable than most of Superman's recruits, and she kept showing up. We've been talking through e-mail for awhile, and somehow you got mentioned. So I called her earlier, in case things went south. And besides, she has something that may be useful." He explained, nonchalant. Tony rolled his eyes. Bruce had contingency plans for his contingency plans, why was Tony surprised? 

Tony was about to ask what Diana had that was 'useful', but when she grabbed her Lasso and walked towards Steve with a steeled glare,  it was all very clear to Tony. In front of god and everyone, they were about to finally expose Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yes, I'm that evil to end on a cliff-hanger like that. I didn't plan on it, but the chapter was getting long with the flashbacks and everything, so I decided to cut it off there. Jut because I like torturing you people who bother reading this. This is nearing it's end, I can't see it having more than five more chapters, at most, unless I decide to expand on this universe, in which case this would be more of a prologue to the universe. Let me know if I should expand on it, maybe stay in the same universe, but tell other people's stories, have other ships? Hell, maybe I'll even take prompts. Lemme know.  
> (PS, I added the 'cooing over babies' for a certain commenter on here, you know who you are *wink wink*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, how are we today? Yes, that cliffhanger was evil. Don't worry, I am here with the next chapter, and it is juicy. Also I don't really know if it is or not, but trigger warnings, just in case. Enjoy.

Tony watched Diana wrap the Lasso around Steve, and he was positive he had stopped breathing at some point. The thought of finally knowing what was going on it Steve's head intrigued him, but also terrified him. 

Most of the Avengers looked perplexed by Diana's purpose of using the Lasso, and the Amazon was more than willing to explain. "This is the Lasso Of Truth. No mortal can resist it, it forces them to be honest and truthful." She said, her voice strong.

"Woah, isn't that violation of free will?" Clint objected.

Bucky snorted. "I don't know, but letting a witch entering someone's mind for information sure as hell is." He shot back. Clint clamped his mouth shut.

Diana started simple. "What is your name?"

"Steven Grant Rogers." Steve ground out, clearly trying to fight the Lasso, despite it being pointless.

She nodded. "And when were you born?"

"July 4th, 1920." Steve said, starting to sweat with effort to not speak.

"Good." Diana mused. "Now let's get to the more important matters of business. How long have you and Tony been... _ **together**_?" She worded carefully, a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Four years." Steve growled.

"Do you love him?" Diana asked, arching an eyebrow.

Steve glowered at her. "That's none of your-" She tightened the Lasso, and Steve groaned. "No." Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was vaguely aware of Alfred slowly lowering him into a sitting position so he didn't fall over. Tony kept his eyes glued to Steve. He didn't care about the other Avengers' reactions, just cared about Steve.

Diana tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. "Then why are you with him?" She asked.

Harsh pants were forced out of Steve as he still tried to resist. "Because... I have every right to  _ **own**_ him. I have the right to take what I want. I want to own Tony Stark." He snapped. Tony felt his hands shaking.

Diana was _ **livid**_ , but kept her calm. "Why?"

Steve shrugged. "Why _ **not**_? He makes a good trophy boyfriend. Let's everyone know who really runs things." Steve sneered. Tony felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. Barbara's fingers laced with his own. He barely registered it.

"And do you believe Tony has full consent and truly wants your... relationship?" Diana asked, pursing her lips.

The man considered it for a moment. "No." He said flatly, clearly having given up on fighting.

"Has Tony ever made it very clear to you that he does not want to be in the relationship, and yet you forced it upon him anyway?" Diana asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever hit Tony?" Diana's voice was cold.

A pause. "Yes."

Tony was breathing hard. He didn't want to look weak in front of his team, didn't want them knowing that he was used and abused by their captain.

"Have you ever raped him?" Diana growled.

Steve tried to resist again, sweat dripping down his temple. "It's not rape if he liked it." Steve growled. Tony wanted to scream that he didn't like it, that he didn't like a single bit of this, but he only whimpered.

"That did not answer my question. Allow me to rephrase. Have you ever forced sex onto Tony while he made it clear he did not want it?" Diana demanded.

"Yes." Steve said lowly.

Diana nodded slowly. "Moving on. Have you purposely twisted the truth of your relations with Tony to others to manipulate and control them, and make them dislike Tony?" 

Steve let his head fall back, teeth bared. "Yes."

"Why?" Diana asked.

"To control them, make them follow their captain." Steve snarled. Diana nodded, then took the Lasso off of Steve and returned it to her hip.

"I believe I have exposed your truths, or at least enough of them to show your true colors as a criminal and mentally disturbed psychopath." Diana crossed her arms. "If your team still follows you, they are just as bad." She said pointedly.

Tony finally looked up to see the Avengers' who had fought behind Steve reactions, they had all gotten back on their feet while Steve was confessing. Clint looked like he was going to throw up, covering his mouth and making genuine retching noises and squeezing his eyes shut. Sam looked dumbstruck, just staring at Steve with a look of betrayal and awe. Natasha was holding it together the best, but the tightness in her jaw and the regret in her eyes betrayed her. Sharon was shaking her head and crying, her fists balled tightly. Wanda seemed the most effected, falling to her knees and shaking, her expression horrified and pained.

Tony flicked his eyes to the three Avengers who had fought for him. T'Challa had taken his mask off, and only glowered at Steve. Vision looked so utterly confused, lost, and pained. Bucky broke Tony's heart though. Steve's oldest friend looked so crestfallen, staring at Steve as though he didn't recognize the man before him. Tony didn't blame any of them.

Everyone was still for a moment, looking at one another, trying to figure out what to do, what to say. Sharon moved first, sliding her hand into her pocket. "I'm... I'm calling SHIELD. I'm going to ask for a quarantine and psych evaluation to be put on Ste-  _ **Rogers**_. Is there any chance this was recorded? For evidence?" She asked, dialing a number on her phone.

Bruce nodded. "I have cameras in the garden. I'll have the footage sent to the right people." He assured. Sharon nodded and stepped away for a moment, talking into the phone.

Tony pushed himself to his feet, his legs shaking slightly. He stumbled over to Diana, and hugged her tightly again. "Hey, Di." He said softly, truly greeting her.

She smiled against Tony's cheek. "Hello, Tony." She greeted. Tony pulled away and let out a slow breath, calming himself.

"Mister Stark," Wanda said, her voice strangled. Tony flicked his eyes over to her, knitting his eyebrows together. "I'm... I'm sorry. It's my fault. I played a large part in this. I... I let Steve- no,  _ **Rogers**_ \- use me . I was just a tool to him, like I was to HYDRA. I should've seen it. I... now that I know the truth, I think I may have accidentally been casting a... mental haze over the Avengers. Making them see him the way I saw him. I was naive enough to think everyone should idolize him. I don't understand my powers, and now that I know, I realize I must've been... I'm  _ **sorry**_  Mister Stark. I've blamed you for too much." She said, her voice hoarse and her Sokovian accent thick. Tears spilled from her pained eyes. Clint put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tony shook his head. "It's alright, Wanda." He whispered. She only violently shook her head and muttered in Russian.

Bruce sighed. Tony could tell he was reluctant to feel anything close to sympathy for the Avengers who had betrayed Tony, but even the cold Batman couldn't ignore the pain they were going through. "Everyone, in the house, in the living room. There are things that need to be said from all parties." Bruce ordered. He had such a command and finality in his voice that none of the Avengers hesitated to listen.

"What about asshat?" Dick asked.

"Asshat will be escorted back to a SHIELD facility in cuffs when the jet gets here in a few minutes. I'll wait with him, you all go." Sharon said, back from her phone conversation.

"I'll wait with you, if you don't mind, Agent Carter." T'Challa offered, though it was more of a statement, and his expression dared her to protest. The CIA agent nodded, and the two waited while Tony, the Waynes, the Avengers, and Diana headed to the house.

When the herd entered Bruce's house, the billionaire took control. "All weapons are to be left in the foyer, no matter who you are or who you fought for. Don't think I won't notice if you try to sneak even a  _ **boot knife**_  past this foyer." He growled, a pointed glare at Natasha who actually  _ **paled**_  a bit. "If you're one of mine, you can ditch your things and change in your rooms then I want everyone in the living room in five minutes, or someone _ **will**_  end up with a batarang up their ass." Bruce warned and Tony snickered. The Bat-brood headed to their rooms quickly, and the Avengers and Diana ditched weapons and gear in the foyer. Most of them were left in the clothes or light armor they wore under their suits.

Tony thanked god that Bruce was a billionaire with a big family, because the billionaire barely fit all of them once they were gathered together, the last arriving were T'Challa and Sharon and they had Rhodey with them, who Tony figured had come along but stayed in the jet and was caught up by the other two. They were unarmed as well, probably seeing the pile and catching the drift. People slung themselves over furniture or sat on the floor after Bruce ordered everyone sit.

"Jesus fucking Christ. How old are you, kid? Eleven? I saw you with that katana of yours, no kid should know how to use a weapon like that." Clint muttered, staring at Damian.

The youngest in the room rolled his eyes. "-Tt-. I happen to be thirteen. And my grandfather and mother taught me." He said, his voice as arrogant as ever, looking at the Avenger in slight disgust.

"Who the hell are your mother and grandfather?" Natasha asked, frowning.

Damian rolled his eyes again. "Ra's ah Ghul and Thalia ah Ghul." 

"League 'f fuckin' Assassins?" Bucky said, incredulous. Damian nodded.

"Enough. We aren't here to discuss Damian's past or heritage." Bruce said forcefully. The room fell silent. "Who wants to apologize to Tony first? Maximoff already went." Bruce flicked his eyes over the rest of the Avengers, his glare menacing enough to make them all squirm.

Sam actually shyly raised a hand. "I... uh... Look, Stark. I'm sorry. I have- scratch that, had- a hero complex with Rogers. I refused to believe he had a bad bone in his bone... I mean, he was Captain America! The guy every kid grew up on stories about. I didn't stop to think that time in the ice... or just time in general would change him. Or maybe he's been like this all along. Hell, I wouldn't know. I'm sorry, I won't ever be able to say that enough."

Tony nodded. "It's... it's okay." His hands shook slightly. He flicked his gaze over to Bruce who sat next to him.  _Fuck it_. Tony scooted over to Bruce, then cuddled into Bruce. He expected Bruce to pull away to try to preserve his badass aura, but he actually wrapped an arm around Tony, letting the genius rest his head in the crook of Bruce's neck for comfort. Tony ignored the looks.

"I'd like to go next, if you don't mind." Sharon Carter spoke up. "I... I had a stupid crush on Rogers. I let my heart lead me, and didn't stop to use my head to see the real him. I just blindly let him use me for whatever he wanted because I was desperate for him to see me. It clouded my judgement, made me take his side without assessing the situation fully. He pulled me around on a leash, and I let him. I'm sorry, Tony, I really am." She said, pain in her eyes.

"It's okay." He nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm up, I guess." Clint sighed. "Look man, I'm sorry. Sorry about everything. When Rogers called me about the stupid 'Civil War' thing, I didn't even stop to ask you or anyone else what they thought. I just figured Captain America thinks it's right, so it must be. Famous last words, I guess. So when the whole thing with you two was happening, I assumed he was right. I mean from what little I was told, I thought you were trying to lock up Steve's best friend, attacked them, then afterwards tried to play the victim. Didn't stop to think about the Accords, why you were doing, what was going on in your head. I'm a damned spy, I'm supposed to be able to see through people. Maybe Wanda accidentally cast a mental haze, but she didn't mean it any more than the rest of us. I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry." Clint shook his head, staring at his hands.

"It's okay." It became a mantra to Tony, but he still meant it.

"Guess that means it's my turn." Natasha groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I... I betrayed you. You were right the whole time, and I second guessed you. I'm sorry. Then I assumed Rogers had to be right about everything, since he was right about Zemo. I guess a part of me is still a double agent. Hearing what he said... god, I want to rip him to shreds. No one should treat you like that. And we're just as bad for following him. I'm sorry, Tony." She whispered.

"It's okay."

"I don't care if I fought by him or not, I need to say it too." Rhodey spoke up. "Tones. I.. I've known you since you were a scrappy kid from MIT. I promised myself I would protect you from anything, even yourself. I fucked up a few times, but this was the worst. I thought you and Rogers made such a perfect power couple. I'm your own damned best friend and I couldn't see that monster's abuse. That ain't right, Tones, it ain't. I should've protected you, you shouldn't have had to run to Gotham to get away from him. I know why you did, I just wish you didn't have to. I'm sorry, Tones. I won't ever forgive myself." Rhodey's voice was pained and he looked at Tony.

Tony smiled softly. "It's alright, Platypus." He faced Vision, Bucky and T'Challa. "You three don't have to apologize, I already know how you feel." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, everyone. I forgive you, all of you. None of you meant it. It wasn't your fault. I know how it feels to blame yourself, and I figure you won't listen to me either way, but for what it's worth, you don't have to blame yourselves. You didn't hit me or hurt me. You didn't know the full story. It's over now. No more sides, no more division. We're still the Avengers. If you want to make it up to me, do it by proving that we can be a team again. Captain America or no Captain America, we're still the Avengers. The world may need us, but more importantly, we need each other. Old, new, I don't care. Just be a team again." Tony begged softly. Everyone immediately nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"So, you like bats?" Sam asked.

Bruce snorted slightly. "Something like that."

"Why the hell isn't he an Avenger, Tones? Or her, or any of them, really." Rhodey asked.

Tony pouted. "I asked both of them. Bruce said no because he doesn't want the publicity and doesn't like working on a team. Diana said no because she just didn't think it was right for her. Though she did say yes to Superman." He scowled at her. "The rest of them are too young. Except Dick, maybe. I guess Dick can join if he wants. He's an adult." Tony shrugged.

Dick laughed. "No thank you. You'd slow me down." He said with a smirk.

"For the record, I am chronologically an adult, fyi. I just stopped aging. The Lazarus Pit does  _ **wonders**_  for the skin." Jason chimed in. 

Clint looked at the Bat-brood. "How the hell do you tell them apart? They all seem the same." He muttered.

"I'm the first Robin. the OG." Dick shrugged.

"I saved Commissioner Gordon." Cass bragged.

"Ra's ah Ghul said I'm Batman's equal." Tim called out.

"I'm blonde." Steph tried.

"I do all the behind the scenes work." Barbara said.

"I'm Batman's son." Damian boasted.

"I took a crowbar to the fucking head!" Jason grinned sarcastically.

"Language, Jason." Bruce chided. The entire room seemed to snort at once.

"So Diana, tell me about this Justice League that Bruce won't join." Tony asked actually curious.

Diana sighed. "Superman thinks it would be a good idea to form a team of heroes to protect earth." She started.

"Um, that's why we exist, sweetheart." Sam called out.

She rolled her eyes. "Previously you were divided, and had a Civil War. Besides, you have barely won some of your battles. There is always a war to be fought, and evil is always growing. You shouldn't take offense to another team of heroes wanting to lessen your load. We all existed beforehand, we're just forming a team to rely on each other, to be a helping hand to the Avengers. We'll operate differently. We won't expose our identities, to each other, even. We aren't sent on missions or living on the same building. Just a network across the country who can call each other if we need it, or stand together if the world needs it. We don't even outnumber you. It's myself, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary. Though the invitation is still open to Batman." She glanced over to Bruce. He rolled his eyes.

Vision spoke up. "It is logical. The world relies on the Avengers too much. We are all human, or at least something akin to such. We fall. We make mistakes. We have already lost Doctor Banner and Thor, Pietro Maximoff is dead, and Colonel Rhodes is injured severely. The world does not deserve to be doomed if the Avengers are. Perhaps a Justice League would not be a bad idea." He pointed out. The Avengers begrudgingly nodded.

"So Tony? Are you coming back to the Avengers building? Or do you want to stay here awhile longer?" Natasha asked, tilting her head to the side.

All eyes were on Tony, and he squirmed a bit. "I... I think I want to stay here. I'll bring my suit, and Iron Man can be on call. But I just need to get my head around this. You guys can visit, if you want. Don't expect Bruce to warn up to you immediately, but his family is bearable occasionally." He smiled slightly. The Avengers nodded again, understanding. No one dared push Tony anymore.

Tony cuddled into Bruce. _Fuck it_. He kissed Bruce gently. Not like everyone wasn't thinking they were doing it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this hours ago, but alas. Human interaction is apparently required in my life. Ew. But aye, I got it up today (even if it's 11:30 pm) like I said. Go me. Now if only I worked on my WinterIron one...


	9. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prepares to duck from flying objects thrown at me*

As of now, this work is orphaned. Now, I hate doing this. Hate. It. Hate having things unfinished, it goes against human instinct to leave something unfinished. But realistically speaking, I just can't see myself finishing this. Granted, if you want, Chapter 8 does have a finality to it that could be seen as an ending, and if you want to see that as the ending, by all means, go ahead. But it's not where I wanted to end it, personally. I have so many things I wanted to write. I wanted to explore the relationship between Sharon and Diana, I wanted to explore the relationship between Tony and the Bat-family, etc. This really isn't where I just wanted to jeer to a halt.

But let's face it, I have so many directions and things I want to expand on in this fic, that if I bothered to write them it, it wouldn't really be focused on Ironbat anymore, and I wrote this to be an Ironbat fic, not have Ironbat on the side. I also really didn't want it to be a fix-it. I **_hate_** fix-its. I'm a realist, and fix-its are too optimistic and fantastical for me. **_This was not a fix-it_**. Chapter 8 was supposed to be the beginning of healing, but I planned to explore how everyone actually felt in further chapters, and how sincere apologies actually were, and why Tony wasn't truthfully so quick to forgive and forget. I swear, I had plans on exploring all of this. But things just got so big, and so many characters, and personally I feel I can't do justice to the ending I wanted to write. I got in over my head. And even if I could, I have classes starting soon, and multiple other works here I'm knee deep in, I'm human, and I overwork myself as it is. I literally don't feel like I have the time to properly write it.

If anyone wants to pick this up, or rewrite it, or take my basic idea and re-imagine it their way, by all fucking means, go for it. This is fanfiction. The story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to all fans. Seriously, if you want to take this and do it your way, I'm giving full permission. Hell, drop the link to the work in my comments so I can read it as well. I'd be honored to see someone fix up this mess. Seriously. If I read one I really like, I might link it in this work in the future.

So all that said, I am truly sorry. I'm really super sorry to anyone who saw this update and got excited for a second. Please don't kill me. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and giving me all the kudos I could ever ask for. Seriously, I am **_still_** awestruck by how much attention this had gotten. I can't express how happy and thankful I am for that. So thank you all for reading, and have a nice day, love ya all.

 

**_Signed, Gothic_Lolita_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but no Team Cap bashing, no Steve bashing, no bashing! This is just how I created them to make my universe work! Admittedly, I kind of thought was Steve did to Tony at the end of CACW was dickish, but no bashing!


End file.
